Making A Change: Philosopher's Stone
by IloveCupcakes1234
Summary: It was the night before Lily Potter's wedding, and with a Potter-Weasley gathering, just about anything could go wrong, especially with James Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley, and a Time-Turner... The Next Generation are sucked into the past with their parents and people who should be dead... so, they decide to read the Harry Potter books and make a change in the future! R
1. The Time-Turner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was a lovely, August evening, and the Potter Manor was busier than usual. It was the night before the '_big day_', and the final preparations were being made.

"... and you'll be getting up at six o'clock sharp, Lily, so that you can spend the _entire _morning getting ready." Molly Weasley spoke. She was running through the entire schedule for tomorrow, yet again. "Oh, and the guests should start arriving around one in the afternoon, and it_ should_ take about half-an-hour to an hour to get them all seated... so the ceremony –"

"Grandma," Lily Potter said loudly, cutting her grandmother off. "Don't worry about tomorrow. Nothing will go wrong. You and Mum have planned everything out. _Perfectly_, I'll add."

"Yes, yes, but –"

Lily gave her grandmother a reassuring smile. "Grandma... _Stop _worrying."

Molly suddenly pulled Lily into a tight hug. "You've grown so fast... I remember when you were just a little toddler, trailing along behind Harry, pulling on his pants." Molly told her with a laugh, releasing Lily from her hug. "You best be heading upstairs for bed. You have a long, and important, day ahead of you tomorrow, Lily. Good night."

"Good night, grandma." Lily said, and with that, she left the kitchen.

Lily took the elevator of the Potter manor up to the top floor; all of their bedrooms – aside from Harry's and Ginny's, as they had a whole floor to themselves – were located on the top, along with their game rooms and one of the smaller libraries.

The elevator doors opened at the top floor and Lily stepped out. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the double doors to the library. There was talking coming from within.

Lily opened the door and entered the library. Her brothers and cousins, aside from Victoire and Dominique, along with their friends were all crowded around on the mahogany tables. They all seemed to be arguing over something.

"What is going on?" Lily spoke, making her presence known. They all turned to look at her.

"Lily!" Rose Weasley said with a tone of urgency. "Oh my, thank Merlin."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked curiously.

Rose gestured furiously to James, Fred, and Louis and exclaimed, "They "_found_" a Time-Turner."

"You took it from Dad's office." Lily said. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes were narrowed at James, Fred and Louis.

James snorted. "And what makes you think that?"

"Time-Turner's are hard to come across." Molly Weasley II put in. "They are extremely rare. Most of them were destroyed during the _Battle of the Department of Mysteries _in 1996..."

"... Which means you took it from Dad's office, James." Lily finished.

"C'mon, Lils, we just wanna try it out. That's it." James said. He looked over at Fred, who was standing beside him. "Right, Fred, Louis?"

"Yeah, no ham in it," Fred nodded his head, as did Louis.

Lily held out her hand and simply said, "James, if you hand over the Time-Turner I won't tell Dad and Mum. Same goes for you Fred, Louis. I won't tell Uncle George and Bill and Aunt Angelina and Fleur."

James and Fred glanced at one another and began whispering to one another, debating whether they should agree or not. After a minute or two, James looked over to Lily and replied, "No. Sorry, no can do, Lily."

"James!" Lily exclaimed, annoyed.

At the same time, Roxanne shouted, "Fred!"

"Louis!" Lucy shouted at Louis, seeing as how Victoire and Dominique currently were not in the room to do so.

And with that... all hell broke loose.

Roxanne launched herself at James, reaching for the Time-Turner. James quickly dodged, throwing the Time-Turner over to Fred, who threw it over to Louis – the three of them began running around the library, attempting to avoid everyone who was trying to get the Time-Turner off of them.

"Be careful! Be careful!" Rose was shouting over the loud madness which was taking place. "Don't break it!"

"Oh come on, we aren't going to break it." James rolled his eyes.

"James, just hand it over!" Albus practically snapped at James.

James shook his head while grinning at Albus. "Sorry, Al, I already said no."

Albus moved quickly and launched himself into James' back, attempting to grab the Time-Turner out of James' hands. Fred and Louis quickly moved to go help James.

"Get off!" James managed to knock Albus off his back, but, as he did so, he lost his own balance and slammed into Fred and Louis. They all tumbled to the ground.

CRACK!

The Time-Turner shattered into pieces.

Everyone stared at it.

"It... broke." Hugo broke the silence.

"You idiots!" Rose suddenly shouted as she began moving towards the doorway. "We have to get out of here! _Quickly_!"

"What's going on in here?"

Lily looked over to the doorway to see Teddy, Victoire and Dominique. They came into the library.

"No, no!" Rose was shaking her head. "We have –"

They were all engulfed in a bright, white light... and when it was gone... so were they.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter for _Making A Change: Philosopher's Stone_. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Here is the second chapter! I tried to keep everyone in character... but they might still be OOC... though it is a Fanfic so, yeah...**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Text from books**

* * *

"That's enough!" Molly Weasley had shouted. She had her arms crossed and she looked absolutely furious. She looked around at Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. "I want you in bed, now. All of you."

"You can't boss us -" Fred began.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the hallway and shouting.

"What's that?" Ron asked stupidly.

Sirius got up from his spot, drawing his wand and excited the kitchen, everyone following behind him.

"Stay here." Molly ordered the children before she excited the kitchen herself.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Twins – of course – followed anyway.

Lying in a heap of limbs on the ground were several strangers. They were struggling to untangle themselves from one another, all while shouting at one another.

"Louis! Get off of me!"

"I can't! Dom is on top of me!"

"My name is _Dominique_! Not _Dom_!"

"Oh, stop complaining!"

"Shut up!"

"UGH!"

"Neroza!"

"You're so loud!"

"GET OFF!"

After several more minutes of yelling and such, they all managed to untangle themselves and rise to their feet.

One of them – he was tall and lean, standing at the height 5'9". He had unusual, short, spiky teal hair and dark, twinkling eyes. His head was heart-shaped – took notice of Sirius and Remus standing just a few feet away from them, wands drawn and watching them with wary, cautious-filled eyes. His gaze then moved from them to everyone else. His eyes widened even more. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

A very pretty girl, who stood at about 5'5", with semi-bushy, flaming red hair, blue eyes, and freckles rounded on a rather good-looking teenage boy with messy, jet-black hair and hazel eyes. "You prat! Look what you did, we're in the past! _The past_!"

Sirius and Remus looked at one another – both of them were thinking the same thing; the hazel-eyed one looked a great deal like James.

"Calm down, Rosie." A handsome guy with white-blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and pale skin said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Scorp." The bushy-haired redhead – "Rosie" – said to the blonde. "Tomorrow was supposed to be the wedding."

Remus decided to cut in before anything else was said, "Who are you?"

"I don't think we should tell you." The teal-haired one answered.

"Are you Death Eaters?"

"Remus, of course they aren't!" Tonks exclaimed, gesturing to them. "Look at them! Some of them can't be much older than Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George."

"That doesn't mean anything." Sirius said, shaking his head. "My brother joined the Death Eaters when he was a teenager."

"But, still..." Tonks protested.

"I agree with Tonks." _Molly_ put in. "They can't be Death Eaters."

Remus sighed and stowed away his wand. "Fine," He sighed, still eyeing the strange group wearily. "But... we still want to know who you all are."

A beautiful young woman with flowing, silvery-blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and flawless pale skin, turned to the teal-haired one and whispered, "Should we tell them?"

"We might as well." He sighed. "We're stuck here and we don't know when we'll be getting back. We need their help, Vic."

"Teddy's right." The hazel-eyed one said. "We can just _Obliviate _them later."

"Shut up, James!" Another pretty girl shouted. She had waist-length, dark red hair with almond-shaped, bright brown eyes, and some freckles. She was glaring furiously at the hazel-eyed boy. Tears of anger and frustration were welding up in her eyes. "This is your fault! Tomorrow was supposed to be the most important day of my life and you ruined it! And so did Fred and Louis!"

"Li –" He began.

"Don't talk to me!" She snapped while wiping at her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling.

The teal-haired one, "Teddy", moved to her side and wrapped a comforting arm around her. He then turned to face Remus and said, "We'll tell you who we are... but first we need a few people here..."

* * *

Merely half-an-hour later, there were several people – all at the request of the Next Generation – within the kitchen of Grimmauld Place: Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, _Molly_, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, Ron, Harry, Hermione, _Fred _and George, Bill, Charlie – he had been _Floo'ed _in – and Ginny were all in the kitchen.

The Next Generation all stood at one end of the kitchen, while everyone else was seated down around the kitchen table.

"We," Teddy gestured to himself and the others, "are from the future."

Dumbledore observed the Next Generation with his twinkling, blue eyes. "The future, you say."

Teddy nodded his head. "Yes, Sir. We are all from the future... thirty-one years to be exact."

"_Lies_," Snape sneered, his lip curling. "That is impossible."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Now, now, Snape, let's be civil." Dumbledore said calmly, always the pacifist. He addressed the Next Generation. "How about you all introduce yourselves – who your parents are, your birthdays, your age, as well as what House you are in and such."

Teddy nodded his head and began his introduction. "My name is Ted Remus Lupin. You can call me Teddy, though. My parents are Remus Lupin –"

Remus paled. "A-are you...?" He trailed off, not able to even finish the sentence.

"No, I'm not." Teddy reassured him. "Though, I have slightly heightened senses, and I do get a little cranky around a full moon – but that's it."

Remus couldn't help but feel better.

"Anyways," Teddy continued. "My parents are Remus Lupin and... Nymphadora Tonks –"

"We are family, Moony!" Sirius grinned while giving Remus a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Tonks was smiling brightly. "_You accept me_!" She said happily, throwing her arms around Remus and kissing him on the lips.

_Fred _and George both wolf-whistled, while also grinning.

Teddy couldn't help but smile. "_Continuing_," He put emphasis on the word, "I was born on April 14th, 1998. I am twenty-eight years old. I was in Hufflepuff. I was a Prefect but not a Head Boy, as I lacked the discipline necessary to be one. I was the Commentator for the Quidditch, but I do know how to play – I can play Chaser, as well as Keeper. I am part of the Marauders II – I am Moony II. I'm also deadly clumsy, and I'm also a _Metamorphmagus_, like my Mum. And finally, I'm an _Auror_."

"Aren't you going to tell them about –" James began to whisper to Teddy with a mischievous look.

Lily, who was standing beside Teddy, glared at her brother. "_James_!" She snapped, still furious with him.

Immediately, James shut his mouth.

Despite this, Teddy answered James' question quietly, so that only James and Lily could hear, "It is Lily's decision on whether or not she wants to tell them."

"Let's not tell them... at least for now. I want to see if they can figure it out on their own." Lily said. She then looked over to Teddy with a curious expression. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Teddy told Lily. "Anything you choose is okay with me, Lily."

"Ugh," James groaned quietly. "You two are so –"

"_James_." Lily turned to James with a hard look, gesturing to the others who were beginning to look over at them. "... Just introduce yourself... they are starting to get curious."

James sighed and began his introduction. "I'm James Sirius Potter –"

"Thank you, Harry." Sirius beamed at his godson.

Harry nodded his head.

Snape, on the other hand, was scowling. _'Great... Potter Jr. has a spawn in the future.'_

"Oh my..." Professor McGonagall said to herself. "There is no way Hogwarts is still standing in the future..."

" – you can call me Jamie, if you wish. My parents are – obviously – Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley –"

"WHAT!" The Weasley children, aside from Ginny, shouted.

"Y-you – can't!" Ron turned to face Harry, spluttering. "S-she's my s-sister!"

"I..." Harry began.

"Ronald, I can date whomever I wish to!" Ginny cut in. She had her hands on her hips. "And besides, just because Harry and I find out we are going to get married, doesn't mean we're going to instantly start dating! I have a _boyfriend_, remember? His name is Michael Corner, and I actually happen to _like _him! Besides, if Harry and I were to suddenly just start dating because of this, we could possibly ruin our relationship... our relationship will happen when it happens!"

Ron's face turned red and he tried to form words, but he didn't seem to be able to.

Harry couldn't help but feel relieved after hearing what Ginny had to say. He didn't think about her in a girlfriend-way. (At least not yet)

Hermione simply smiled proudly at Ginny.

And as for, _Molly_... well, she was beaming with happiness. She was glad that Harry would officially be a part of the Weasley family in the future – of course, he was already considered to be a part of the Weasley family.

"Moving on, I was born on March 27th, 2004. I am twenty-two years old. I was in Gryffindor when I attended Hogwarts. I was never a Prefect or Head Boy as I was much too busy causing mayhem. I am the leader of the Marauders II – I am Prongs II. I played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser; I was also Captain. My favourite subject was DADA. Oh, and now I play professional Quidditch for the _English National _Quidditch team as Chaser – which has now been on a winning streak for the past five years. Also, I am dating Neroza McLaggen." James finished with his introduction.

A girl with large, green eyes, and long, curly blonde hair and fair skin stepped up to stand beside James – Neroza McLaggen. James wrapped his arm around her waist and then nodded to Albus.

"I'm Albus Potter; you can call me Al." Albus began, leaving out his middle name on purpose. He was tall and lithe. He had messy, jet black hair and almond-shaped, green eyes. "I am James' brother, unfortunately. I was born on October 31st, 2006. I am twenty years old. I was in Gryffindor. I was a Prefect and Head Boy. I also played Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. My favourite classes were Potions and DADA. I'm dating Allison Longbottom. Also, I am currently training to be an Auror."

Standing beside Albus was Allison Longbottom – she had blonde hair which fell about mid-back with blue eyes and light skin.

"I thank you for naming your son after me, Harry." Dumbledore said without even looking over at Harry, which annoyed him.

"What is your middle name?" Ginny asked Albus curiously.

"Secret," Albus said.

Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly, trying to think of the possibilities for his middle name.

"I am Lily Luna Potter -" Lily began, only to be interrupted right away.

"Wait... Luna... as in Loony - I mean, Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked.

Lily nodded her head. "Yes, she's one of your close friends and my godmother as well."

"Who's Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked curiously, wanting to know who his daughter was named after.

"She's the same age as me, but she's in Ravenclaw." Ginny began explaining. "She's... well, she's rather Loony, which is what everyone calls her. Lo – Luna has many... eccentric beliefs and qualities."

Ron turned to Harry and said, "So you named your daughter after some crazy girl!"

Ginny stepped on Ron's toes. "Luna is very nice, even if she is very strange."

"My middle name is not only just Luna because of Luna Lovegood." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Luna means moon in Latin..."

Harry understood right away and interjected, though not rudely. "And Professor Lupin's Marauder nickname is Moony..."

"Precisely," Lily nodded her head.

Harry looked over to Remus, who said, "Thank you, Harry. And Ginny,"

"No problem, Professor Lupin." Ginny told the werewolf. "I like you, and you are very important to Harry as well."

Snape was clenching his fists as he watched this exchange. His cold, black eyes remained locked on Lily Luna Potter the whole time... Snape could clearly see the features of Lily Evans in her – her hair, her eye-shape, her head-shape, her smile...

"Anyways, I am going to continue." Lily told them all, drawing their attentions back to her. "I am James' and Albus' only sister. I was born on December 24th, 2008. I am eighteen years old. I was in... Slytherin –"

"I-impossible!" Ron exclaimed. "You're a Potter... and a _Weasley_!"

"Ronald," Hermione glared at him. "I think it is a good thing that there is a Potter/Weasley in Slytherin. It shows that Slytherin just isn't for Pure-Blood families such as the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lestranges, and such. It also shows that you don't have to be evil to be in Slytherin... there have been Death Eaters from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. It isn't just Slytherin."

"Well said, Miss Granger." Dumbledore told Hermione.

"Thank you Headmaster." Hermione said politely.

Snape, on the other hand, scoffed.

"B-but –" Ron couldn't fathom what had been said.

Ginny elbowed Ron in the side. "It doesn't matter, Ron." She said. "I don't care what House my daughter is in at Hogwarts."

Ron turned to Harry, who just shook his head – he didn't care either; after all, he could've been a Slytherin himself.

"Continuing, I was in Slytherin. I played Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I was a Prefect but not Head Girl – I had to much going on with my school life. I am also part of the Marauders II – I am Shadowfax **(1)**; I am the second-in-command. I did fairly well in my classes, though my favourite classes were DADA, Potions, and Charms. Also, right now I am deciding between careers in being a Healer, an Auror, or a professional Quidditch player." Lily finished. She looked over to her cousin, Rose. "You can go next if you want to, Rosie."

Rose nodded her head. "I'm Rose Nymphadora Weasley. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger –"

_Molly _was beaming even more than before, while both Ron and Hermione were blushing Weasley red.

"Thanks for naming your daughter after me." Tonks said brightly to Hermione and Ron. "But honestly... _Nymphadora_,"

"Sorry, Tonks," Hermione managed to say, still red in the face. She truly liked Tonks – she was kind, brave, and wasn't shallow.

"Finally," Harry couldn't help but mutter.

Scowling, George handed _Fred _five Galleons.

"You bet on us getting together?" Ron said to the Twins, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or angry with them.

"Of course, brother," George said.

_Fred _added, "Easing winnings."

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes before she went on, "I was born on September 1st, 2006. I am twenty years old. While I attended Hogwarts, I was in Ravenclaw. I was a Prefect and Head Girl. I also don't play Quidditch like my family – though I do know how to play Keeper. I am deathly afraid of spiders, like my Dad. My favourite class at Hogwarts were Ancient Runes. Also, I currently have an internship with the _Daily Prophet_. I am also dating... Scorpius Malfoy," Rose finished.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted. "You're dating a MALFOY!"

"Yes, I am." Rose nodded her head as Scorpius stepped up to her side, wrapping his arms around her. "And he is very sweet, kind, and..."

"You can't date a _Malfoy_! They are slimy gits!" Ron cut in.

"I can date Scorpius if I want to." Rose narrowed her eyes at Ron. "You aren't actually my Dad yet, so you have no say – and besides, in the future, you and Mum love him."

"W-what... No, impossible," Ron said in shock.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit Ron in the back of the head. "Oh, come off it already, Ronald." She said, gesturing to Rose and Scorpius. "They look happy together."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms.

"I am Hugo Arthur Weasley. I am Rose's brother. I was born on January 16th, 2007. I am nineteen years old. I was in Hufflepuff. I played on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as the Keeper. I was also a Prefect in my fifth year. My favourite classes are Charms and Transfiguration. I am dating Violetta Finnigan. Oh, and I am currently training to be an _Obliviator _for the _Ministry of Magic_." Hugo introduced himself. He was average height with fiery-red hair, blue eyes, and freckles; he was quite good-looking.

Violetta Finnigan was standing just behind Hugo; she had long, black hair and brown eyes with skin which seemed to had a light, golden glow to it. She was clearly half-Asian.

"You look just like Ron!" _Molly _said happily.

Arthur looked over to Ron and Hermione. "Thank you Ron, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled back at her future-father-in-law.

"Now onto the more important people... _I _am Fred Fabian Weasley, the Second." Fred said dramatically. He had black hair with brown eyes and a semi-dark, mocha-coloured skin tone; he was handsome. "My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson –"

"You stole my girlfriend." _Fred _said to George, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, it's not like you two are serious or anything." George retorted.

_Fred _had to admit that George was right; he and Angelina weren't even serious... they were on the way to breaking up pretty soon.

"Anyways, I was born on April 1st, 2003. I am twenty-three years old. I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I am best friends with Jamie-boy –"

"Don't call me that." James said, jokingly punching Fred in the shoulder.

Grinning, Fred went on, "I am also part of the Marauders II – I am Nightskin; I come up with the pranks. I played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Beater. My favourite subject was DADA, of course. Also, I am currently working at _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, which I shall inherit from my Dad." Fred said. "Oh, and I'm dating Marilena Wolpert!"

A very pretty girl with long, thick brown hair, brown eyes, and semi-dark, mocha-coloured skin, laughed as she stepped up to stand beside Fred. "Funny, Fred." She said, nudging him. "I'm Roxanne Maria Weasley. I'm Fred's sister. I was born on June 10th, 2005. I am twenty-one years old. I was in Gryffindor. I am not a part of the Marauders, though I do occasionally help them with their pranks. I also played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; I played Beater as well. I'm currently dating Easton Jordan, though he is not here right now. And finally, I work for the _Department of Magical Games and Sports_; I plan events such as the _Quidditch World Cup _and the _Triwizard Tournament_ – I also make sure the rules are followed."

"My children are awesome." George said while grinning.

"So... what about my children?" _Fred _questioned. "And since George named his son after me... do I name my son after him?"

The Next Generation glanced around at one another.

"You're an eternal stud." James said suddenly. "You cannot be tied down."

"Yup," Fred II said, quickly going along with it. "And I'm named after you because Dad lost a bet with you. We can't tell you about it... It's very, very, humiliating to recall."

_Fred _grinned and elbowed George, saying, "I always know I was the better looking one."

George rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. To be honest, he was happy to know he settled down and had children.

"I'm Molly Ginevra Weasley. My parents are Percy Weasley –"

_Molly's _eyes widened and tears began forming in her eyes. "Oh my!" She cried. "Percy comes back!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close.

"And h-he names his d-daughter after m-me." _Molly _cried happily into Arthur's chest.

Ginny bit her lip and crossed her arms. She was wondering why Percy – after all he had done to the family – would return to them.

"Continuing, my parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Greengrass. I was born on August 23rd, 2002. I am twenty-four years old. I was in Ravenclaw. I was Prefect and Head Girl. I was also head of all my classes. And unlike my other family members, I dislike Quidditch. I am currently engaged to Keigan Towler. And I work in the _Department of Magical Law Enforcement _in the office for _Improper Use of Magic_." Molly introduced herself with pride. She had wavy, fiery-red hair which fell to her shoulders with blue eyes and freckles.

"She kind of sounds like Percy, doesn't she?" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm Lucy Audrey Weasley." Lucy spoke. She had red-auburn hair which fell to about mid-back in ringlets with honey-golden eyes and little freckles. She kind of short too. "I'm Molly's sister. I was born on October 18th, 2007. I am nineteen years old. I was in Hufflepuff. I was rather shy like my mother but James, Fred, and Louis helped me become more open. I'm part of the Marauders II – I am known as Moonlight. I am also dating Lysander Scamander. I am also training to be a Healer."

_Fred _and George began roaring with laughter.

"Percy's daughter –" _Fred _began.

"– Is a prankster." George finished.

Harry cracked a smile – that was, most definitely, something which Percy wouldn't like.

Victoire rolled her eyes and said, "I am Victoire Fleur Weasley-Wood. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour –"

Both Ginny and Hermione groaned while Ron gaped at Bill.

"Snagged yourself a Veela, Bill." _Fred _said, nodding his head.

"Good job, brother." George said.

Bill, instead of feeling embarrassed, was smiling. He'd just started dating Fleur, but he really did like her.

_Molly _couldn't help but scowl. She'd only met this Fleur a few times but she didn't like her; she preferred Tonks, but she was now with Remus...

"Ugh... as I was saying, my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I was born on May 2nd, 2000. I am twenty-six years old. I was in Gryffindor. I was a Prefect and Head Girl. I also did generally well in all of my classes, though my favourite was Charms. I also played on the Quidditch team as Keeper. I just recently married Jareth Wood, whom I love more than anything." – As she said this, she shot a smile at Jareth who was standing beside her – "I also now work as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts."

"You better be good to her." Bill crossed his arms, looking at Jareth.

"Of course, Sir," Jareth nodded his head.

Victoire couldn't help but smile. Her Dad was the same in the past as he was in the future.

"I'm Dominique Gabrielle Weasley; _do not _call me Dom, Dommie, Nickie, or Nicky. _My name is Dominique_. That's it. I am, obviously, Victoire's sister. I was born on July 20th, 2001. I am twenty-five years old. I was in Slytherin, and if you have a problem with that, you can kiss my arse. I was never a Prefect or Head Girl... not that I care, it's a lot of work. I also _detest _Quidditch – it is such a stupid sport" – The Quidditch fans around the rooms gasped – "I am engaged to Hadrian Pucey, who isn't currently here right now. I am also a model for _Witch Weekly _and an actress." Dominique said arrogantly. She had long, flowing fiery-red hair, dark blue eyes, and pale, smooth, flawless skin – she didn't have a single freckle. She also had all the right curves in all the right places.

"Seems like you have a problem child." Charlie said quietly to Bill.

Bill punched Charlie in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"I am Louis William Weasley." Louis started. He was tall and lean with short, silvery-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "I am the younger brother of Victoire and _Nickie_." – Dominique glared at him, while Louis smirked back – "I was born on December 3rd, 2002. I am twenty-four years old. I was in Slytherin as well. I was a bit of a flirt during my years at Hogwarts –"

Rose snorted. "_A bit_,"

"In his first year, he charmed all the older girls into doing his homework." Molly II put in with a disapproving look.

"Oh," James laughed, as did Fred II. "I remember hearing about that... also, when I entered my first year at Hogwarts, the lucky bas – guy had all the girls waiting on him."

"Okay, okay... I was a big flirt." Louis admitted while grinning.

_Molly _crossed her arms sternly and looked over to Bill. "I hope you won't allow that in the future, Bill."

"Of course, Mum." Bill said.

Louis rolled his eyes. He knew it wouldn't make a difference. "It won't matter anymore – I don't charm the girls anymore." He said honestly.

"What? Why?" Both George and _Fred _questioned at the same time.

"I'm gay," Louis said bluntly, and then continued on before anyone could say anything, "I was a Prefect _and _Head Boy. Despite all my charming, I was actually pretty good in my classes – my favourites being DADA and Herbology. I played on the Slytherin team as Seeker – though I am fairly good at Keeper as well. I am also part of the Marauders II – I am Frost. I play professional Quidditch for the _Falmouth Falcons_."

Once Louis had finished, he instantly motioned for someone else to go before they could comment on what he'd said.

"I am Lorcan Rolf Scamander. My parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander –"

"Scamander... as in Newton Scamander? He was one of the former Hogwarts Headmasters and the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?" Hermione said with a sparkle of interest in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's my great-grandfather." Lorcan nodded his head. He had short, frosted brown-blonde hair which was partially spiked and protuberant, silvery-grey eyes. He also was somewhat tall. "Anyways, I was born on May 16th, 2007. I am nineteen years old. I was in Ravenclaw. I did fairly well in all of my classes, though my favourites were Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. I don't play Quidditch. I'm training to become a _Magizoologist_; though I am thinking of specializing in Dragons. And finally, I... never mind, actually,"

At the mention of specializing in Dragons, Charlie straightened up. "The study of Dragons is very interesting." He told Lorcan. "Dragons are such fantastic creatures – there is so much to learn about them. There is a great _Romanian Dragon Sanctuary _where you can learn all you want to about Dragons."

"I'll consider it when we go back." Lorcan said honestly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Louis looking at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm Lysander Xenophilius Scamander. I am Lorcan's twin brother." Lysander spoke. He, too, had short, frosted brown-blonde hair, which was also partially spiked and protuberant, silvery-grey eyes. He was also the same height as Lorcan. The only difference between him and Lorcan was the fact that his silvery-grey eyes were just slightly less protuberant than Lorcan's. "I was in Hufflepuff, which is how I met my _wonderful _Lucy. I played on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Chaser. I liked all of my classes, though my favourites were Ancient Runes and Potions. I am not part of the Marauders, though I do help them with their pranks on certain occasions. And finally, I am planning on becoming a Curse-Breaker."

"I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy..."

The Twins burst out in laughter while Harry and Ron snickered. (Even Hermione cracked a little smile).

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I know, my name is terrible," He said, and he truly did. He cursed his parents for naming him _Scorpius Hyperion_. "Now, my parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I am best friends with Al, and good friends with the other Weasleys/Potters. I played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser. I am a good student most of the time, though my best class is Potions. Rose and I" – He took her hand in his – "stared dating in our seventh year. And finally, I own the _Kenmare Kestrels_."

"I am Neroza Romilda McLaggen. My parents are Cormac McLaggen and Romilda Vane. I have a brother... Jonathan, he isn't here right now. I was born on June 24th, 2008. I am eighteen years old. I was in Gryffindor. Lily is my best friend, which is how I met James. I love Charms, and watching James play Quidditch. I am also training to be a Mediwitch; I'd like to work at Hogwarts." Neroza introduced herself.

Ginny had a look of displeasure of her face. She'd met both Cormac McLaggen and Romilda Vane in her third year... and she didn't like them

Ginny had first met McLaggen at the end of her third year; as she was readying to board the train, Cormac McLaggen had the nerve to saunter up to her and ask her out. Of course, Ginny had refused right away, and – for good measure – she'd slapped McLaggen for his cocky attitude.

And as for Romilda Vane... well, Ginny had met her earlier that year. Ginny had just entered the Gryffindor Common room where she found Romilda Vane and her friends seated around the roaring fire – they had all been giggling as Romilda badmouthed Harry, as well as the Weasleys... and of course, Ginny didn't respond well to that...

"I am Allison Callidora Longbottom; you can call me Allisa. My parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. I was born on August 1st, 2006. I am twenty years old. I was in Hufflepuff. I am good friends with Hugo as well as Rose, which is how I met Albus. I don't really like Potions but I am not terrible at it – my favourite class, though, is Herbology. I am also hoping to become an Auror as well." Allison introduced herself with a smile.

"I am Franklin Harfang Longbottom; you can call me Frank. I am Allison's brother." Franklin spoke. He had short, slightly curled, blonde hair with chocolate-brown eyes. He was also of average height. "I was born on September 13th, 2007. I am nineteen years hold. I was in Gryffindor. I, actually, like Potions and I am quite good at it. I am also good friends with Albus and the other Weasleys/Potters. I am also hoping to be a Potioneer."

"Neville and Hannah," Hermione said, surprised.

"I always thought that Hannah and Ernie Macmillan would get married." Ginny mused.

"I am Violetta Jacqueline Finnigan. My parents are Seamus Finnigan and Leanne Jones. I was born on January 2nd, 2007. I am nineteen years old. I was in Ravenclaw. I am friends with Rose and Lily and Albus. My favourite subjects are Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. I also like Quidditch, though I am quite rubbish at it – Hugo has tried to teach me how to play, though I always fail miserably. I'd like to work in the _Beast Division _in the _Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_."

"I am Marilena Rosalinda Thylane Mafalda Wolpert; you can call me Nellie." Marilena began. She had strawberry-blonde hair which fell to her waist in perfect ringlets and lovely, blue eyes. She was also rather short; shorter than Lucy. "My parents are Nigel Wolpert and Mafalda Prewett –"

"Brantyn's daughter?" Molly said in shock.

"That horrid prat actually gets married." Ron gasped.

"I can't believe it." Ginny was shaking her head.

"She was rather horrid..." Charlie couldn't help but agree.

"Ronald. Ginevra. Charles." Molly reprimanded her children.

_Fred _turned to his future-nephew. "You're dating your fourth cousin."

This caused Marilena to blush furiously, and Fred II to simply shrug his shoulders and say, "I like her, and besides we're fourth cousins... the blood relation is hardly there." He then gestured to Harry and Ginny and added, "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are third cousins."

Ron spluttered, shocked. "Impossible."

"All Pure-Blood families are related." Sirius pointed out, "Let's see... Molly is my cousin by marriage; James and I were first cousins, once removed; Harry and I are also second cousins..."

"Really?" Harry turned to his Godfather, surprised. This was news to him.

"Yup," Sirius said, popping the "p". "Your Grandmother was Dorea Black – she was my great-aunt."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Um..." Marilena said shyly, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "I was born... on October 19th, 2010. I am sixteen years old –" **(2)**

_Molly _turned to look at her future-grandson with her hands on her hips and an evil look in her eyes. "_FRED FABIAN WEASLEY_!"

Fred II winced slightly.

Teddy also winced slightly at _Molly's _tone, although only Lily noticed.

"You are twenty-three years old and you're dating a sixteen year old!" _Molly _shouted. "She is not even of age! You are eight years apart! You should find someone who is your own age! Do her –"

"_Mrs. Weasley_," Marilena said in a flustered and panicked tone, waving her hands wildly. "I-I was the one w-who pursued the r-relationship with F-Fred. He didn't want t-to d-date me until I-I was of a-age." She looked down, tears welding up in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

_Molly's _anger immediately vanished and her expression turned to a soft one. "Oh, Marilena dear, I didn't mean to make you upset."

Fred wrapped his arms around Marilena and pulled her close to him. "Grandma, don't worry. Nell's parents know about us and have given us their blessing." He said; his expression was serious. "I care about Nell. _A lot_. I would also never, ever, disrespect her parents by going behind their backs and being with Nellie if they refused... though, of course, I would wait for Nell to come of age."

"Fine," _Molly _huffed, "but I still do not approve of this relationship."

Marilena nodded her head and straightened up, but she didn't actually leave Fred's side. "I am in Gryffindor, though I am very, very, shy. I am deadly clumsy. I am an average student. My favourite class is Charms and when I graduate from Hogwarts, I want to be a journalist."

"I am Jareth Wesley Wood. My parents are Oliver Wood and Katie Bell –"

This time, it was _Fred _who handed George a few Galleons while scowling.

"I always knew Katie had fancied him." George couldn't help but say.

"Anyways, I was born on April 13th, 2000. I am twenty-six years old. I was in Ravenclaw along with Victoire." Jareth said. He had brown hair which was cropped short and dark brown eyes. He was also fairly tall. "I did pretty average in all of my classes. I also played on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team – I played Chaser, and I was also Captain. I also play for the _Puddlemore United _like my Dad did."

"I am Elijah Robert Wood; you can call me Eli. I'm Jareth's brother. I was born on May 10th, 2002. I am twenty-four years old. I was in Slytherin, and I am best friends with Louis. I also played on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I played as a Beater. I did pretty well in most of my classes. I just recently started dating Alessandra Higgs. I am also nearing the end of my training to become a Hit Wizard." Elijah finished. He was just a few inches shorter than Jareth with dark brown hair, which had a quiff, and dark brown eyes.

"I am Keigan Riley Towler. My parents are Kenneth Towler and Demelza Robins. I have a little sister named Kaylee. I was born on July 17th, 2002. I am twenty-four years old. I was in Ravenclaw, which is how I met Molly; we started dating in my sixth year. I was a Prefect but not a Head Boy. I enjoy the occasional prank. I did fairly well in my classes. I am currently working for the _Daily Prophet_." Keigan said. He had messy, reddish-brown hair which had a slight curl to it and dark, captivating eyes.

"Demelza Robins... She's in my year. She's a nice girl – and she's rather good at Quidditch." Ginny recalled. "I remember Demelza telling me she a crush on someone in the seventh year... I would've never guessed it was Kenneth Towler..."

"I am Alessandra Terenia Higgs; you can call me Lessa or Lessie. My parents are Terence Higgs and Flora Carrow." Alessandra spoke softly. She had waist-length, brown hair and forest brown eyes. "I was born on April 24th, 2008. I am eighteen years old. I was sorted in Slytherin. I am also best friends with Lily and Neroza. My favourite classes were Potions, Herbology, and DADA. I am hoping to work in the _Department of Magical Law Enforcement _in one of the new divisions to work against discrimination for Muggles and house-elves." **(3)**

Lily smiled at Alessandra. She liked Alessandra because – no matter what – she was kind and caring, and totally against discrimination. Alessandra completely defied what most people thought most Pure-blood's were like.

"I am Alexander Fuller Higgs; you can call me Alec or Xander. I am Alessandra's twin brother. I was in Ravenclaw, though I am also good friends with Lily and Marilena. I do very well in my classes, as I love to study. I don't have a favourite subject as I like all of my subjects. And finally, I don't what I want to do with my life right now." Alexander finished. His collar-length brown hair was partially spiked and he had green-blue eyes.

"I am Jayzon Hector Bole; you can call me Jay or JJ. My parents are Lucian Bole and Hestia Carrow. I was born on May 24th, 2009. I am seventeen years old. I am in Gryffindor. I am good friends with Hugo and Lily and Marilena. I play Quidditch; I play as one of the Chasers. I do pretty well in my classes. I am currently an Unspeakable-in-training though I am still in school." Jayzon said. He was tall and pretty lean with black hair, which came just below his ears and was slightly curly at the nape of his neck, and greyish-blue eyes.

"Unspeakable." Ron said. "What do –?"

"Ronald!" _Molly _said sharply. "You will not finish that question."

Ron huffed. "Sorry, Mum." He said, though it was pretty obvious he wasn't. All he wanted to know was what an Unspeakable did... but, as the name suggested, they weren't allowed to talk about what they did, therefore Ron remained complete clueless and curious.

"I am Jezenya Luciana Bole. I am Jay's twin sister." Jezenya said. She had shoulder-length, black hair which was slightly wavy and greyish-blue eyes as well. "I am in Gryffindor. I am also good friends with Lily and Marilena and Neroza. My favourite classes are DADA and Arithmancy. I am hoping to be an Arithmancer and I am currently studying under Professor Septima Vector."

When Jezenya had finished, all the introductions were over.

Snape wasn't particularly happy as he looked over the Next Generation. Most of them were Weasleys, something which he didn't like.

"Well now," _Molly _said. "I think it is time that everyone head up to bed." She glanced over at the Next Generation and added, "I guess I'll have to sort out where you'll all be staying."

"Don't worry, _Molly_. There is plenty of room in this place for everyone." Sirius said, and it was true. Grimmauld Place may've looked small and normal on the outside, but on the inside it was truly massive. It was, after all, a four-story home. **(4)**

_Molly _nodded her head and quickly set up the sleeping arrangements:

James and Hugo would be with Harry and Ron; Lily and Rose would be with Hermione and Ginny; Teddy would be with Sirius and Remus; Fred II would be with _Fred _and George; Scorpius, Hugo, and Franklin would all be together; Roxanne, Molly II, and Lucy would all be together; Victoire and Dominique would be together; Louis would be with Bill and Charlie; Marilena and Neroza would be together; Violetta and Allison would be together; Elijah, Jareth, and Keigan would all be together; Alessandra and Jezenya would be together; and finally, Alexander and Jayzon would be rooming together.

"Now... off to be. All of you." _Molly _told them all sternly once the sleeping arrangements were done.

Doing as they were told, the younger Weasley children, Harry and Hermione, and the Next Generation, all filed out of the kitchen and headed to their assigned bedrooms for the night...

* * *

**Okay! I have finally finished the second chapter!**

**I added in some more characters for the Next Generation – I thought it would be interesting to the story and in the first chapter I did say they had friends over.**

**And yes... Lily and Teddy are together in this story. I love them! (I also like Teddy and Victoire, but I want to change it around a little for this story!)**

**(1): Shadowfax... I couldn't think of anything, so I thought this would be kind of funny.**

**(2): I think that if you have parent consent at sixteen year old can date someone older than eighteen. (I don't know!). I do, however, have a friend who is sixteen and is dating a twenty-one year old – her parents know and have agreed, and they have set rules for them.**

**(3): Let's say Hermione set up this division in the Ministry of Magic.**

**(4): I have honestly no idea if this is true.**

**Okay, so I realize there is a lot of Next Generation characters... so I am just going to make a list:**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks: **Ted Remus Lupin (28)

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: **James Sirius Potter (22), Albus Severus Potter (20), Lily Luna Potter (18)

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: **Rose Nymphadora Weasley (20), Hugo Arthur Weasley (19)

**George Weasley and Angelina Johnson: **Fred Fabian Weasley II (23), Roxanne Maria Weasley (21)

**Percy Weasley and Audrey Greengrass: **Molly Ginevra Weasley II (24), Lucy Audrey Weasley (19)

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour: **Victoire Fleur Weasley-Wood (26), Dominique Gabrielle Weasley (25), Louis William Weasley (24)

**Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander: **Lorcan Rolf Scamander (19), Lysander Xenophilius Scamander (19)

**Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass: **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (20)

**Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot: **Allison Callidora Longbottom (20), Franklin Harfang Longbottom (19)

**Seamus Finnigan and Leanne Jones: **Violetta Jacqueline Finnigan (19)

**Cormac McLaggen and Romilda Vane: **Neroza Romilda McLaggen (18)

**Oliver Wood and Katie Bell: **Jareth Wesley Wood (26), Elijah Robert Wood (24)

**Kenneth Towler and Demelza Robbins: **Keigan Riley Towler (24), Kaylee McKenzie Towler (16)

**Nigel Wolpert and Mafalda Prewett: **Marilena Rosalinda Thylane Mafalda Wolpert (16)

**Terence Higgs and Flora Carrow: **Alexander Fuller Higgs (18), Alessandra Terenia Higgs (18)

**Lucian Bole and Hestia Carrow: **Jayzon Hector Bole (17), Jezenya Luciana Bole (17)

MENTIONED:

**Adrian Pucey and Pansy Parkinson: **Hadrian Pucey (25)

**Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet: **Easton Blake Jordan (21)

**...**

**So that's the list. Also, Mafalda is actually the third cousin of the Weasley family through Molly – not sure if her surname is Prewett thought. (She was cut from **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_**; she was supposed to be like Hermione's equal in many ways)**

**Anyways, that's it!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Children Are Missing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Okay, so here is the third chapter everyone~!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Text from books**

* * *

**Future**

"They are missing!" Molly Weasley exclaimed in panic. She was rushing down the grand staircase of the Potter manor. "_All of them are missing_!"

Ginny Potter (née Weasley) came rushing down the hall – having head her mother's panicking – and met her mother at the bottom of the staircase. "What wrong, Mum?"

"The children," – Molly would never stop calling them that, no matter how old they got – "are all missing. James, Albus, Lily, Teddy, and the others, are all gone. Their beds haven't been slept in at all."

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened. Her children couldn't be missing. "Are you sure, Mum?"

Molly nodded her head, worry clear in her eyes.

Ginny pulled out her wand and held it flat in her hand. "Point Me, James."

Nothing happened.

"Point Me, Albus."

Again, nothing happened.

"Point Me, Lily."

Yet again, nothing happened.

"Point Me, Teddy."

Nothing...

Ginny tried one more time, "Point Me, Victoire."

And nothing happened.

"_Where are they_?" Ginny finally said in distress. She was usually a strong and confident woman... but when her children were involved, Ginny would easily lose her resolve.

"Ginny? Molly? Is everyone up? And is Lily getting ready?" Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) – George's wife – said as she approached them from the kitchen area. She wore a lovely, flowing purple dress and her black hair was curled elegantly.

Molly and Ginny both looked over at Angelina with looks of worry and distress.

"Is something wrong?" Angelina asked right away.

"They are... missing," Ginny told her sister-in-law quietly.

Angelina's eyes widened. "Missing?"

"Mum can't find any of them – James, Albus, Lily, Teddy, Rose, Fred... all of them are just... gone." Ginny whispered. "Where's Har –"

Angelina, however, had already taken off down the hall, calling out for her husband, "George! George!"

Molly and Ginny quickly followed behind her.

They all went through an enormous set of double doors which led into the back room on the first floor of the Potter manor. The room mostly had glass walls so that you could look out into the large yard and lovely back garden of the Potter manor.

Angelina rushed through the expensive, crystal sliding doors and onto the beautiful patio outside where the pool was. "George! George!" She called in a frantic tone.

George and Ron, under the instruction of Hermione, were currently making sure that all the seats were in perfect order for the wedding. Upon hearing his wife call his name, George looked over to the patio from the garden, which was were the wedding was going to be. He immediately rushed over once he saw the frantic and worried look on Angelina's face.

Hermione and Ron came over as well.

"Angelina, what's wrong?" He said once he reached her.

"Fred and Roxanne... and all of the other children...!" She cried, throwing her arms around George and leaning into him for support. "They're gone!"

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Ginny nodded her head. "Mum couldn't find them. And I tried the Point Me spell... but they couldn't be located."

"Rosie and Hugo..." Hermione whispered, tears welding up in her eyes.

Ron put an arm around Hermione and said, "We'll find them. But first let's get Harry and the others."

* * *

"... and finally, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I will take the top floor." Harry finished giving out instructions. He stood with his arms crossed and his face composed – though, of course, on the inside he was a nervous wreck. However, after years of being an Auror, he learned to keep his emotions in check. It didn't do any good to panic. "Well then, let's go look for them."

Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron all reached the top floor.

"Ron, 'Mione, you two can take the bedrooms." Harry told his best friends. "Gin and I will check the library and game rooms."

"Okay," Hermione nodded her head. She then walked down the hallway along with Ron.

"Let's check the library first." Ginny said, "Last night Rose, Molly, and Lucy were in there,"

Harry nodded his head. When they reached the library, they saw that the door was cracked opened slightly and the lights were left on inside. Harry glanced at Ginny before he pushed the doors opened. Immediately, Harry's eyes found the smashed Time-Turner on the ground as they entered the library.

"Ginny," He said, motioning to the broken Time-Turner. "They must've taken it from my office."

"_James Sirius Potter_!" Ginny said right away. She knew it was most likely her son seeing as how he was a notorious troublemaker – also amongst the cousins and friends, only he, Teddy, Albus, and Lily knew how to get into Harry's office.

Harry ripped the sleeve of his shirt – seeing as how he had nothing else – and bent down next to the smashed pieces. He began to carefully pick them up. "They broke it." He said. "That means the Time-Turner has probably hurtled them somewhere through time."

Ginny had clenched her fists and gave Harry a concerned look. "What... if they are back in the time of the war?"

"Then we better hurry up and figure out a way to return them back to this time." Harry said, standing up. "Let's go tell the others."

* * *

"_What_!" Molly practically shrieked. "They are lost somewhere in time!"

"Yes, Ginny and I found the broken Time-Turner pieces in the library." Harry nodded his head, and he set the wrapped-up Time-Turner pieces down on the dining room table for everyone to see. "We are guessing that James –"

"_Not guessing_," Ginny hissed angrily, her arms crossed.

Harry put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder and continued, "We _think _that James is the one who broke into my private study and stole the Time-Turner. And then they somehow broke it, which means the Time-Turner will have malfunctioned."

Audrey Weasley (née Greengrass) reached for Percy's hand, holding it tightly. She asked, "What happens when a Time-Turner malfunctions?"

"The Time-Turner will get confused – it won't know how far to send the people who broke it into the past. So, the Time-Turner will just randomly pick a time and send the people there... and that could either be the future _or _the past."

"That means they are lost in time." Hermione said, fearing for the safety of her children. She was clutching onto Ron. "Oh, Harry! We have to save them. What if they've gone back in time to during the war with Voldemort? They could be in serious danger."

"I know, 'Mione." Harry nodded his head. "I'll bring this to Kingsley – he'll be able to help."

"I'll help you as well, Harry." Ron spoke up.

"Same here," Neville Longbottom added.

Just because Ron and Neville had retired from being Aurors, didn't mean they weren't going to step up and help.

"Great going, Potter," Draco Malfoy couldn't help but sneer. Though he didn't show it, he was extremely worried for Scorpius. "Your son James has gotten _my _son lost in time."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "James didn't do this on purpose – _it was an accident_." Harry said with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Draco, honey –" Astoria tried to stop her husband.

"Your son is a screw up." Draco said.

Ginny instantly drew her wand and pointed it at Draco. She had a hard, blazing look in her eyes and was speaking before Harry could even say anything, "Shut your mouth, Malfoy! _My – son – is – not – a – screw-up!_"

Harry smiled proudly at his wife.

"Stop, stop!" Hermione shouted at them all, and then she continued on in a reasonable tone, "All of this fighting isn't going to help us bring them back. _We have to work together_." She looked over to Harry, "Is there any possible way we can make contact with them?"

"I'm not... actually, yes! There is." Harry said, taking off his necklace – it was a black chain with a locket which had the Potter, Black, and Weasley family crests on it.

"Oh, Harry... I completely forgot about those!" Ginny said. She was wearing a similar necklace as well – Ginny's was white-gold, though, instead of black.

"What are those?" Mafalda Wolpert (née Prewett) questioned. Over the years, she'd become nicer, though she still had her cold, Slytherin persona.

"I created these necklaces for Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Teddy, and I. They are similar to the two-way mirror Sirius gave me in my fifth year." – Harry said this with a slightly sad tone – "You just say the name of who you wish to contact and they will show up as a sort of hologram so that you can speak with them."

"Zen lets use it." Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) said with a hint of her French accent – it had lessened somewhat over the years.

Harry opened the locket revealing a smooth, clear mirror. "Lily Potter." He said...

* * *

**Past**

The next morning everyone found themselves crowded into the kitchen for breakfast. _Molly _had made an array of breakfast foods and had placed them onto the table on trays for everyone to take from.

Remus and Arthur were seated at one end of the table with Teddy and Jareth, discussing possible ways for them to be sent back to their time-era.

"Couldn't we just use another Time-Turner?" James finally spoke up, having been listening to their conversation.

Remus shook his head. "There is no guarantee that could work." He said. "When you broke that Time-Turner, it malfunctioned and it didn't know what time to send you to, so it randomly shot you all through time. If we were to do something like that, you could possibly be lost in time forever." **(1)**

"If you three," Rose began, glaring at James, Fred II, and Louis, "had just given us the Time-Turner, this wouldn't have happened."

"We already apologized." Louis half-snapped, "There is nothing else we can do."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but Scorpius placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, Rosie." He told his girlfriend. "We shouldn't be fighting. We should all try to work together to get home."

"... You're right..." Rose sighed reluctantly.

Lily, however, just scowled as she listened to them. She wasn't going to easily let this one go. They ruined her wedding!

"Er, how did you get here?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the members of the Next Generation.

"James, Fred, and Louis stole a Time-Turner from your office, Uncle Harry." Molly II explained. "We, of course, tried to get it back from them. However, they didn't want to relinquish it... and then James ended up tripping and smashing the Time-Turner, sending us back in time."

"And when – or if – we get back, James will be in so much trouble with Dad and Mum." Albus said, shaking his head. "Time-Turner's are rare."

"Rare?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Oh," James was grinning excitedly. "At the en –"

Lily kicked James under the table.

"OUCH!"

"Don't be an idiot." Lily hissed at him. "_You can't tell them that_."

"Tell – us – what?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

"_Nothing_!" Rose, Lily, and Molly all said together.

_Molly _cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"After breakfast, I think that everyone should join together to clean." _Molly _told them all. "With more people here, we'll be able to get this place cleaned even more quickly."

"What?" James practically complained. "I'm twenty-two. I don't have –"

"James." Victoire said sharply, giving her cousin the infamous "Weasley look". "You're _going to _help."

James sighed dramatically. "Okay!"

Suddenly, Lily's rose-gold chain necklace started getting warm and glowing black. Her eyes widened. "Of course...!" Lily shouted happily, pulling her necklace off.

"Shit!" James cursed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"James, don't curse!" _Molly_, Rose, Molly II, and Victoire all said at the same time.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"You invented it," Lily told Harry. "It's like Sirius' two-way mirrors. You say the name of the person you wish to contact and you can speak with them."

Sirius couldn't help but grin when he heard this.

"It's glowing black, which means that it is Dad who is calling me." Lily informed them, and then she opened the locket and set it on the table.

Suddenly, an older Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, and others were seen. Their images were being projected into the air as holograms...

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**(1): Made this all up!**

**Please review!**


	4. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Here is the fourth chapter! It is out so quickly because I had some spare time and had it all done, so I just decide to post it. Hope you enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Text from books**

* * *

"_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER_!" _Ginny _shouted right away, causing James to wince, as well as young Ginny.

Ron leaned over to Harry and Hermione. "It seems she's inherited Mum's vocal cords." He muttered, giving Harry a look full of pity. "I wish you luck in the future, mate."

Harry, too, winced. _'I cannot even begin to imagine what it'll be like when we get into fights in the future...'_

_Ginny _was still yelling, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? YOU ARE _TWENTY-TWO_ YEARS OLD! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SNEAKING INTO YOUR FATHER'S STUDY AT THAT AGE!"

"You don't even know it was me, you're just accusing me." James couldn't help but say.

"_Do not _talk back to your Mother, James Sirius." _Harry_ spoke with an eerily soft and deadly tone.

James gulped. While his mum had the infamous Weasley temper, his dad had a slow-building and deadly temper and when he reached his limit... he was even worse than his mum.

"Dad –"

"NOW I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHO HELPED YOU STEAL YOUR FATHER'S TIME-TURNER!" _Ginny_ resumed her shouting, "AND YOU BETTER NOT LIE TO ME, OR ELSE!"

"Fred and Louis helped him." Molly informed her aunt.

Angelina stepped up beside _Ginny_, appearing on the hologram. "_FRED FABIAN WEASLEY_, HOW DARE YOU!" She, too, was shouting. "YOU WILL NOT BE STEPPING A FOOT INTO THE JOKE SHOPE FOR MONTHS!"

George and _Fred _exchanged a glance with one another – this was Angelina in the future. She was even prettier.

"What," Fred's eyes widened. "Dad, you can't let her. I'm training to take over the store."

_George's _face appeared. "Sorry son, but I am with your Mother on this one."

"LOUIS WILLIAM WEASLEY, YOU ARE GROUNDED WHEN YOU RETURN 'OME!" This time it was Fleur who was shouting.

"I am twenty-four, you can't ground me." Louis crossed his arms, a stony expression on his face.

"Your Mother sure can." _Bill _told his son.

Louis scowled.

"AND YOU, JAMES SIRIUS, ARE ALSO GROUNDED WHEN YOU RETURN HOME – AND YES, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE TWENTY-TWO YEARS OLD. I AM STILL YOUR MOTHER AND I CAN GROUND YOU!" _Ginny _was once again yelling. "THERE WILL BE NO SEEING NEROZA!"

James wanted to protest, but he also didn't want to test his mother's wrath.

"AND YOU THREE BETTER HAVE APOLOGIZED TO LILY! YOU HAVE RUINED HER WEDDING!" _Ginny _went on.

Everyone from the past glanced at Lily.

"YES, YOU HAVE!" Grandma _Molly _added.

"AND FINALLY, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN. I THOUGHT –" _Ginny _suddenly stopped her shouting, her bright brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. "... I thought you'd all been hurt."

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad." James apologized, and he truly was.

_Hermione _appeared. "Oh, Rosie, Hugo," She said in relief at the sight of her children. "How are you?"

"We are fine, Mum." Hugo reassured his mother.

"Good," Both _Hermione _and_ Ron _said at the same time.

"Molly, Lucy," Audrey said as she and Percy appeared on the hologram. "I want you two to be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Molly straightened up in her seat, looking slightly pompous as she spoke. Just like Percy.

Angelina put in, "Roxanne, make sure Fred doesn't cause any more trouble."

Roxanne nodded her head and shot a smug look in Fred's direction. Fred glared at her.

Draco pushed them all out of the way so that he could be seen on the hologram. "Scorpius, this is what you get for being friends with the Potters and Weasleys – constant trouble."

"Oh hush now, Draco." Astoria scolded her husband. She peered over so she was just visible. "Do be good, Scorpius dear."

"I am just telling the truth. All Potters do is get into trouble." Draco said in a tone which wasn't quite a sneer.

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" _Ginny _roared.

Ron snickered, as did older _Ron_.

_Harry _simply sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yelling won't help us – what's done is done." He said. "Now tell me... what time are you in?"

"1995," Rose said.

"Oh my," Older Luna said dreamily, stepping up beside Harry. Rolf was at her side.

"Be careful, Lorcan, Lysander." Rolf told his sons. They nodded their heads.

Once that little exchange was done, _Harry _went on, "1995... That is not good. Look, from what I can see, you are at Grimmauld Place which is good – don't leave. You are safest there."

"How do we get back, Uncle Harry?" Lucy spoke.

"Yes, how do we?" Dominique cut in with an annoyed tone before Harry could speak. "I _loathe _the sight of this place."

"Because you broke the Time-Turner, we can't exactly bring your guys back to the future." _Harry _said. He was well aware of Dominique's personality issues. "You've been sent somewhere randomly, and you can't just break another Time-Turner and hope to be brought back to the future – you could be lost forever in time, and that wouldn't be good."

"What do we do then?" Alessandra asked.

"Well, I'm going to be bringing this to Kingsley." _Harry _told them. "The _Ministry of Magic _has been working on developing new Time-Turner's which can go even further back in time – I'm hoping they've at least come close to finishing it so we can come and get you. If not, then _all of us_ – Gin, Ron, 'Mione, Percy, and the others – will be looking for some sort of spell or potion which can safely bring you all to the future."

"That could take a long time." Teddy said.

"I know it could. So, another good reason you're with the Order is because they can also help you find a way back to the future." _Harry _replied, "There is a lot of good people in the Order, and they will surely help you."

"Yes we will, _Harry_." _Molly _told future-Harry.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley." _Harry _said gratefully.

"Mum, can you please look after them all." _Ginny _asked her past-mother. "Especially James – he is a troublemaker. Don't let him start scheming with Fred and Louis, or the Marauders II."

"Of course I will, _Ginny _dear." _Molly _reassured her.

"You are the best, Mum."

_Harry _looked over all the Next Generation and said, "Try not to reveal anything to serious about the future. You could change everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes," The Next Generation all said together.

"Also, Albus and Lily, I want you two to watch over James as well." _Harry _said. "You too, Teddy and Victoire,"

"Of course, Uncle Harry," Victoire nodded her head.

"Wait – what!" James said. "I do not need Al and Lils to watch over me; in fact, I should be watching over them as I'm their _older _brother."

"You mean _immature _and _idiotic _older brother." Lily snapped at James with a glare.

"Lily-Tiger," _Harry _said, using one of his old nicknames for his only daughter, "try not to kill your brother. I know he ruined your wedding, but as soon as you and Teddy get back, we'll continue on with the wedding. Now, please be careful and do not do anything stupid. We'll check in on you all later. Good –"

"Wait." Remus said before _Harry _could close the connection.

"Yes?" _Harry _looked at Remus, trying to conceal any sadness he felt at having to see Remus for the first time in twenty-eight years.

"Tonks and I... we die, don't we." Remus said it as a statement, not a question. He'd noticed Teddy's shock and such at seeing him and Tonks – as well as _Harry's_ sadness right now, which just confirmed what he'd theorized.

Teddy looked sharply over to his father.

_Harry _nodded his head sadly. "Unfortunately, you do."

Sirius clenched his fists.

Tonks couldn't help but gasp, and she clutched Remus.

"You raised Teddy then, didn't you?" Remus said.

"I took him in when he was two after Andromeda could no longer care for him. He's lived with Ginny and I ever since then." _Harry _informed his honorary Godfather.

"Thank you," Remus said sincerely, "for taking care of my son."

"Yes, _Harry_," Tonks also said. "Thank you so much."

"It was the least I could do." _Harry _smiled at them. "Besides, I am his Godfather."

And with that, the hologram disappeared.

Sirius suddenly started laughing. "Moony – your – son – has – guts." He said in-between laughter. "He's – ten – years – older – than – Lily – and – Harry – is – also – his – Godfather... He – also – lived – with – her."

Teddy couldn't help but blush while Lily scowled.

_Molly _was now frowning. "Sirius, that is not funny." She then turned to Lily with a stern and disapproving look. "You are only eighteen years old – perhaps, you should find someone who is your own age."

Lily's scowl deepened.

Harry couldn't help but have his arms crossed. He glared at Teddy. Yes, he might not actually be Lily's father – yet – but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed with this.

Ginny, on the other hand, found it somewhat romantic. She would be fine with anyone her future-daughter chose just as long as they were good to her and treated her with the respect and love she deserved.

"Maybe, Lorcan would be a better fit for you." _Molly _gestured towards Lorcan, who had his eyes wide with shock once _Molly _had said this.

Lily blanched; she would never date Lorcan... after all, not with his secret. (Not that she had anything against him for his secret).

"Molly –" Remus began, noticing the look building up on Lily's face. That was the look _James_ always got before he exploded with anger.

Ron and Hermione noticed it as well. It was also the look Harry usually got before he started yelling as well.

And then, as if on cue, Lily was shouting angrily, "I WILL NOT! I LOVE TEDDY – MORE THAN ANYTHING – AND I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU ALL THINK!"

"Lily dear –" _Molly _said.

"DO NOT "LILY DEAR" ME, GRANDMA WEASLEY. TEDDY IS MY LIFE!" – Her glare shifted over to James, Fred, and Louis – "AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY HIM, BUT MY WEDDING WAS RUINED BY THREE BLITHERING IDIOTS!"

"Lily!" James shouted. "I –"

"DO NOT APOLOGIZE! IT WILL NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU, FRED, AND LOUIS GOT US INTO THIS MESS! WE SHOULD BE AT HOME AND I SHOULD BE GETTING MARRIED TODAY -!" Lily then suddenly stopped shouting, much like _Ginny _had done. Her tears slipped down her cheeks. "I-I just wanted a very n-nice and simple w-wedding with T-Teddy! But now I-I am s-stuck in the s-stupid past and cannot h-have my w-wedding!"

Teddy was immediately at Lily's side. He pulled her into his arms, running his hand through Lily's red hair.

James and Albus – as well as the rest of the Next Generation – looked at Lily with shocked eyes. It was very rare to see Lily break down into tears in front of other people. If she was emotional she'd usually just get a hard, blazing look in her eyes – like her mother – and if she felt tears about to come, Lily would quickly leave.

"Lily..." _Molly _said sadly. She regretted what she'd just said.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, I'll just be leaving the room with Lily." Teddy informed _Molly_. "Once breakfast is finished, we'll be back to help clean up. I promise."

Teddy then gently pulled Lily alongside him and left the kitchen.

No one spoke.

"Well then, let's finish breakfast and then we shall get cleaning." _Molly _said, clapping her hands.

Everyone seated themselves again and returned to eating their breakfast... in silence.

* * *

**Okay, that is the fourth chapter!**

**I would've brought up the other worried parents, but every time I tried to work them in, it wasn't working out; so I just took that part out and included the yelling!**

**I also took what **_**merdarkandtwisty said **_**and decided to just tell them who Lily was engaged to.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	5. Finding The Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**This is the fifth chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Text from books**

* * *

Teddy and Lily were lying on a bed within one of the many bedrooms at Grimmauld Place. They were simply cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. Neither one of them spoke.

"Okay, I'm calm now." Lily announced softly. She was playing with the ends of Teddy's teal spikes.

"We should go downstairs and help the others with cleaning." Teddy told her, yet he made no effort to move.

Lily nodded her head, though, like Teddy, she made no effort to move. "Yeah, we should... but I don't want to." She said. "I want to cuddle with you, Teddy, and just... be with you, _alone_."

Teddy gave Lily a soft, chaste kiss on the lips before rising to his feet, pulling Lily up along with him. "Come on, princess." He grinned at her. "Let's go."

Just as they were leaving the room, there was a quick and sudden flash of light which caused Teddy and Lily to stop and look back. On the bedside table was a brown package with a letter attached to it.

"What the..." Lily said, confused.

Teddy walked over to the bedside table and pulled out his wand. He tapped on the package three times and said, "_Aparecium_."

Nothing appeared.

"_Revelio_," Teddy said, just to be extra careful. He then stowed his wand away and turned to Lily. "Nothing seems dangerous about it."

Lily reached forward and pulled the letter off of the package. It was addressed to the current residents of Grimmauld Place. She then said, "Let's open the package."

"Lily –" Teddy began.

"You said the package was safe." Lily cut in, her curiosity reaching a high point. "So let's open it."

Teddy simply rolled his eyes. "Potters,"

"Ah, don't forget about my Evans and Weasley genes." Lily added with a grin.

Teddy chuckled lightly and picked up the package. He ripped away the brown papering, revealing a book-set containing seven books. "The Harry Potter series," He announced.

"Wait, wait – the what -?" Lily said, taking the book-set from Teddy and handing him the letter. "How is this even possible...?" She then looked over at Teddy, "Read the letter out loud."

Teddy nodded his head and opened the letter. He began reading:

_Dear residents of Grimmauld Place,_

_We have sent you the _**_Harry Potter series_**_, which contains seven books: _**_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_**_, _**_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_**_, _**_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_**_, _**_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_**_, _**_Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_**_, _**_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_**_, and finally, _**_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**_._

_The reason we have sent you these books is so that you may all change the future. These books are about Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts and about the war against Voldemort – you'll learn all you need to about how to defeat Voldemort, and you can also save the lives of many people who are sure to die in this war._

_If you are going to be reading the books, here is a list of people who _**_MUST _**_read the books with you _**_(1)_**_:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Alastor Moody_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Dedalus Diggle_

_Elphias Doge_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Rubues Hagrid_

_Olympe Maxime_

_Horace Slughorn_

_Muriel Prewett_

_Ignatius and Lucretia Prewett_

_Hestia Jones_

_Sturgis Podmore_

_Amelia Bones_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Ron Weasley _

_Ginny Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Gabrielle Delacour_

_Viktor Krum_

_Audrey Greengrass_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

_Rolf Scamander_

_Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy_

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

_Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

_Oliver Wood_

_Katie Bell_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Leanne Jones_

_Cormac McLaggen_

_Romilda Vane_

_Kenneth Towler_

_Demelza Robbins_

_Hestia and Flora Carrow_

_Terence Higgs_

_Lucian Bole_

_Nigel Wolpert_

_Mafalda Prewett_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Lee Jordan_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Cho Chang_

_Lavender Brown_

_Susan Bones_

_Terry Boot_

_Michael Corner_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Colin and Dennis Creevey_

_Marietta Edgecombe_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Parvati and Padma Patil_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Dean Thomas_

_Corvus Prewett_

_Arcturus Prewett_

_Hesper Prewett _

_Blaise Zabini_

_Astoria and Daphne Greengrass_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Adrian Pucey_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_James Potter II_

_Albus Potter_

_Lily Potter II_

_Teddy Lupin_

_Rose Weasley_

_Hugo Weasley_

_Fred Weasley II_

_Roxanne Weasley_

_Molly Weasley II_

_Lucy Weasley_

_Victoire Weasley_

_Dominique Weasley_

_Louis Weasley_

_Lorcan and Lysander Scamander_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Allison and Franklin Longbottom_

_Violetta Finnigan_

_Neroza McLaggen_

_Keigan Towler_

_Marilena Wolpert_

_Alexander and Alessandra Higgs_

_Jayzon and Jezenya Bole_

_Jareth and Elijah Wood_

_We know you may have some great difficulty getting some of these people to read the books, but we're sure you'll somehow manage to accomplish it. _

_Now, here are some rules:_

_1. Only the people listed may read the books. _

_2. The books _**_MUST_**_ be read in the Room of Requirements **(Dumbledore knows what this is)**_

_3. No skipping ahead in the books! **(Fred and George, James, Louis, and Fred II... this means you!)**_

_4. **NO FIGHTING**__! You must all try to get along!_

_5. Try not to make any accusations until you've gotten the _**_WHOLE STORY_**_!_

_Doing something like this is a once in a lifetime change – and we are giving it right to you. Don't waste this opportunity because you're all so stubborn that you cannot look past your differences and prejudices._

_ Sincerely, your friends from even __farther __in the future,_

_ K.R.J.L and S.T.C.L and C.N.G.L _

Lily's eyes were wide with shock. "These books... they're about _everything_." She said, a smile appearing on her lips. "We can change the future – we can save them, Teddy! All of them! Your patents, Uncle Fred, Dumbledore, Severus... No one has to die."

"Or we could possibly mess up the future." Teddy said, his mind wondering through all the possibilities. "Lily, let's just say we do read these books and change the future... and... in this new future, we don't end up together?"

Lily's smile disappeared; she hadn't thought of _that_... but then again, they could also save so _many _lives and possible change people's opinions on the war... To Lily, the advantages clearly outweighed the disadvantages.

"Teddy, we truly love one another, and so I have no doubt that we'll somehow end up together... no matter how much we change the future." Lily told Teddy, setting the book-set down. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to a kiss. "I love you, Teddy, and I _know _nothing can separate us."

"I love you as well, Lily." Teddy told her, hugging her fiercely. "More than my own life,"

"Great," Lily said happily, separating from the hug. She picked up the book-set. "Let's go tell the others."

* * *

Teddy and Lily entered the kitchen to see that only _Molly _and Arthur, Tonks and Lupin, and Sirius were still there.

"Oh, they're cleaning out the –" _Molly _began once she saw Teddy and Lily.

"We found something." Lily said right away, interrupting _Molly_. She set the book-set and letter down on the table.

"What is it?" Tonks asked curiously.

"A book-set," Lily answered. "It's –"

Sirius cut her off, "Probably a book-set about the Dark Arts. My mother had a bunch of those around the house."

"If so, you should put it back; it could be dangerous." _Molly _advised.

"It is not about the Dark Arts." Lily told them all, her arms crossed. "It's the Harry Potter series and it's about Dad's life."

Remus rose to his feet right away – along with Sirius – and headed walked over to where the book-set was. Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the book-set several times, muttering multiple different spells under his breath. Once he was done, he put his wand away and announced, "There is nothing suspicious about this book. Did it come with anything else?"

"This letter," Teddy said, handing the letter over to Remus.

Remus quickly scanned the letter then. Once he had finished, he passed the letter around to the others so they could read it as well.

"We must tell Albus." _Molly _said, setting the letter down beside the book-set. "This could be some sort of trick. By the Death Eater, per –"

"Mrs. Weasley, this is not the work of Death Eaters." Teddy cut in. "Lily and I know that Grimmauld Place is protected by the _Fidelius charm_, so it would be impossible for a Death Eater to get this through."

"Then –"

"Teddy is right, _Molly_." Remus said, looking his son in the eyes for the very first time. "I shall bring the book-set and letter to Albus right now. He will determine whether or not we should read these books."

"Wait, no!" Lily said, stepping in front of Remus before he could pick them up. "What if he says no? These books are about _my _Dad's life. So, James, Al, and I should have a say, should we not?" As she spoke, Lily had a hard, blazing look in her eyes – much like Ginny. "This isn't just your future you are changing – you'll also be changing _our _lives... and in my book, that sure as hell should include us in the decision-making process. So, _whether you like it or not_, we'll be helping old, Professor Dumbledore make this decision."

Remus was at a loss for words, while Tonks was laughing quietly from where she was sitting.

Sirius then suddenly started laughing. Through his laugher, he said, "She reminds me of Lily."

Teddy grinned. He was proud of his fiancé.

"And Ginny," Arthur spoke up. "She also reminds me of Ginny."

"Okay, then." Remus finally gathered together a reply. "You are right. You and your brothers will be coming with me to the Headmaster's office."

Lily nodded her head and turned to Teddy, "Shall we go get Jamie and Al?"

* * *

Teddy, Lily, James, Albus and Remus all stood in Dumbledore's office. There were a number of spindly tables which held delicate-looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke. There was also an incredible collection of books behind Dumbledore's desk, along with his Pensieve and Fawkes the Phoenix.

The three Potter and Teddy all noted how different the office was from when Professor McGonagall was Headmistress, and from when Professor Blackthorn had taken over the position as Headmaster.

"This," Dumbledore said, placing the book-set and letter down on his desk, "is very interesting."

"What do you think should be done, Albus?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore did not say anything. He sat there with a look of thought on his face.

"Come on," James suddenly burst out. "The decision is simply, really. These books can save many lives."

"James," Lily hissed. She didn't want her brother being rash and blunt, like he always was, and possibly messing up Dumbledore's decision.

"No, Lily... James is right." Albus was shaking his head. "No matter how many years have passed, Dad still feels guilty about everything that happened and everyone who died."

Lily looked at Albus. While he had been a Gryffindor and was full of courage and bravery, Albus was usually silent and assessing – he would've done well in Slytherin... In fact, even James would've somehow managed to do well in Slytherin, as well.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "These books should be read; it would be in the best interest of the greater good."

Lily smiled and reached for Teddy's hand.

"Albus, how do you plan on getting all of these people here?" Remus said. "The Malfoys, Percy Weasley..."

Dumbledore's blue eyes began twinkling madly. "I have my ways, Remus..."

* * *

**I AM ENDING THE CHAPTER THERE!**

**(1): Before you all review and say this is too many people... I KNOW! But hey, this is my story and I can do whatever I want to... sort of. Anyways, I only put this many people in because they are trying to CHANGE THE FUTURE, people's opinions/sides on the war, and people's hatred/dislike/and thoughts for one another! (Sorry for being a little rude)**

**Sorry for any silly grammar mistakes!**

**Now please review!**


	6. Gathered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Okay, so here is the sixth chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, sorry for the wait!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Text from books**

* * *

The moment they had all returned to Grimmauld Place, Teddy and the three Potter siblings all immediately headed upstairs and into one of the bedrooms to discuss what had just happened.

Dumbledore had told them that he'd need at least a week to gather everyone. And in that week, Harry would have his disciplinary hearing.

"Though I know this is for the greater good of things... I feel like if we read these books to all those people, it'll be a complete invasion of Dad's privacy." James stated as soon as Teddy had closed the bedroom door.

"Ironic for you to say," Albus said.

"Hey –" James started.

Teddy interrupted right away, saying, "Not fighting. We need to talk about this."

"Yeah, yeah," James waved Teddy off. "What is there to talk about? Like I said, this is all for the good of the future and whatnot, but honestly, this whole thing is going to be an explosive idea. So many Pure-blood's in one room... the Malfoy and Greengrass families, the Carrow twins, Goyle and Crabbe, and all those other Slytherins who hate Dad. Oh, and let's not forget about precious Uncle Percy _and _Fudge."

"Aunt Audrey is not a stuck-up, Pure-blood." Lily and Albus said at the same time.

"Yeah, in the future she isn't. Right now she may not hate them, but she doesn't exactly like Half-blood's, Muggle-borns, or blood-traitors." James reminded them. "It took the war and – miraculously – Uncle Percy to change her opinion on everything."

"James is right, you two." Teddy said.

Lily sighed. "I never thought I'd have to agree with James on something so important."

James scowled.

"Look, I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he is doing." Albus reasoned. "You saw his eyes twinkling madly – that means he's got something up his sleeve. And besides, he wouldn't agree to this if he didn't know how to handle it."

"You think very highly of you name sake, Al." James said with a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Dumbledore is only one man. He can't do everything."

"This is Albus Dumbledore we are speaking about, James, not Sirius." Albus crossed his arms.

James' eyes narrowed.

Lily stepped in-between her brothers. "Okay, okay." She said, looking back and forth between both James and Albus. She knew how hard Albus could be with his words when it came to it – and James. She didn't want either of them saying something they'd regret later. "Let's just tone it done."

Immediately, any anger James had just simply vanished. He was usually a laid-back kind of person with their father's patience.

"James and Albus, both of you go downstairs and tell the others what's going to be happening." Lily told her brothers.

"What about you?" James asked.

"I'll meet you down there, eventually." Lily said. "But first, there's something I'd like to do."

James simply shrugged his shoulders and left the room; most of the time, he trusted Lily and what she had to say or do. Albus, on the other hand, was more of a questioning type.

"Lily..." Albus said.

"I know what we're doing, Al." She told him. "You have to trust me. This is all for the better. The –"

"– lives we can save will be an extraordinary thing." Albus finished her sentence. He then glanced at Teddy. "But you and Teddy-"

"– will be together in whatever new future is created, because he truly loves me and I truly love him." Lily interjected.

Teddy wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and kissed her forehead.

Albus gave them both a small smile and then turned around and left the room, following James.

Lily then turned to Teddy. "Um, Teddy..."

"I'll leave you alone." Teddy finished for her. And with that, he gave her a quick kiss and left the room.

Once Teddy was gone, Lily closed the bedroom door and pulled off her necklace. She opened it up and set it flat on the bed. "Harry Potter." She said.

A hologram of Lily's Dad appeared.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" _Harry _questioned right away. **(1)**

Wasting no time, Lily began explaining what's been happing.

"... and so, Dumbledore's given us a week until we start reading the books." Lily finished.

"That many Slytherins in one room... that doesn't sound like a good idea," _Harry _said.

Lily nodded her head. "That's what James said." She kind of laughed. "But anyways, I know this is sort of late and all... but what do you think of this all? We're going to be reading _your_ life, Dad, and that's something which is very personal."

_Harry _ran a hand through his hair. "I don't particularly like knowing that that everyone will be hearing my thoughts, but I know that the outcome of this whole thing can just be... amazing." He said. "And I guess I'll have to live with it – even if Draco Malfoy _and _Severus Snape will get to hear all the embarrassing things I've thought."

"Dad... what if..." Lily began, hesitantly, "what if... in this new future, you and Mum don't end up together... and James, Al, and I don't end up existing... and... a-and..." But Lily trailed off, not able to finish what she wanted to ask.

Despite all the things she'd said to Teddy, Lily was absolutely terrified that she wouldn't possibly be born or that maybe Teddy wouldn't be born. It would just kill her if she couldn't be with Teddy...

"Lily Luna, you have nothing to worry about." _Harry _reassured his daughter. "I've never told you this before, Lily, or James and Albus, but... _Ginny _– your Mother – is my soul mate. I needed someone who could stand the demands of being with me... of being with Harry Potter – and your Mother is that ideal girl. She's tough, not in an unpleasant way, and she's gutsy. She's very funny, and warm and compassionate, as well. Lily, your Mother and I have a connection and we're remarkable together." **(2)**

Lily smiled.

"And as for Teddy... of course he'll be born. How could he not?" _Harry _continued on, knowing exactly what his daughter had wanted to ask. "Remus and Tonks are soul mates, too, and they are perfect for one another – Remus needs someone in his life who is enthusiastic, bubbly, and full of humour and can handle him... and Tonks needs someone in her life who is very reasonable and fair-minded, calm, brave, and good-natured. They complement each other."

"Thanks Dad." Lily said softly.

"No problem, Lils." _Harry _said, and with that, the hologram disappeared.

Lily closed her necklace and slipped it around her neck. She left the room to go join the others.

* * *

When the others of the Next Generation found out about the books, it would be an understatement to say they had been shocked.

"I don't think we should do this." Rose was shaking her head. "Think of all the –"

"- repercussions," James cut in, his tone rather snarky. "We –"

"We've thought this whole thing through, Rose." Lily said, choosing this moment to enter the newly-cleaned, living room. She moved to Teddy's side. "James, Albus, Teddy, and I – along with Remus and Dumbledore – talked about the whole thing. The good that can come out of this is far better than any _possible _bad that can happen."

James added in, "The only real thing we're worried about is all these Slytherins in one room with Mini-Dad."

"Mini-Dad?" Albus and Lily both looked over to James.

James shrugged his shoulders. "He's mini, and he's still Dad."

Molly rolled her eyes. "And what about _our _input?" She said, looking at the three Potter siblings and Teddy. "It is not just _your _life."

"Yes, because he's only just _our _Dad." James said sarcastically, making an "_isn't that obvious_" face.

"Grow up would you." Molly practically snapped, "You're twenty-two years old."

"I don't give two shits what you have to say." James was speaking calmly, though he did have a deadly tone layering his words. It was very subtle and just noticeable.

Molly placed her hands on her hips, scowling. "How dare you! I am just trying to be reason –"

"- reasonably annoying." James put in with a fake and helpful look. He grinned at Molly. "I took the words right out of your mouth, didn't I?"

"You -!"

"_Shut up_!" Dominique snapped. She was lounging on one of the plush, couches and reading an edition of _Witch's Weekly_, which had most likely been inside her purse. "You are all so annoying. I don't even see why you are debating this; it's all rather simple. Our future won't suddenly change and cease to exist... it just won't take place, at least in this timeline or whatever. Everyone in the past will be reading about what is going to happen, so they'll know how to stop it. Basically, they'll form their own path which separates from the one which has been pre-laid, or pre-determined, for them – and is supposed to happen – and they'll be creating a new sort of timeline or something like that. We'll all still exist, just in the _old_, pre-determined timeline – and we'll most likely have other-selves in the newly changed timeline." **(3)**

Everyone stared at Dominique.

Finally, Louis said, "That is probably the smartest thing I've ever heard from Dominique."

"Oh, shut it, Louis!" Dominique shouted, throwing a pillow across the room at her brother.

Louis easily dodged it. "If Hadrian were here, he'd be so proud of you, sis."

"Urg!" Dominique let out a frustrated groan. She got to her feet and stormed out of the room. "I _hate _family!"

Everyone laughed.

"Um," Marilena said nervously. "W-who's telling everyone from the past?"

"Remus and Dumbledore will." Teddy answered. "So, let's just leave it to them..."

* * *

**Week later**

Dumbledore stayed true to his word. A week later, he had somehow managed to gather everyone into the Room of Requirements.

"How the hell..." James mumbled, shocked. He hadn't been expecting Dumbledore to be able to bring _everyone_.

"Well Mr. Potter, when you say what people want to hear, everything is rather easy."

James jumped slightly and whirled around to see Dumbledore standing behind him. As usual, his blue eyes were twinkling madly – did they ever really stop?

"So you lied." James said dryly.

"Oh no, I did not lie." Dumbledore shook his head, "I told everyone we would be reading the **Harry Potter series**; though I did also tell them how they could benefit from reading these books, hence telling them what they want to hear."

James looked over to his uncle Percy. He stood straight and proud, holding multiple rolls of parchment. Then he looked over to the Malfoys, who also stood with pride, though they also looked like they were about to discover big secrets...

"So you basically told Uncle Percy he'd be able to expose all of Dad's many _lies _to the Ministry of Magic." James turned his gaze back to Dumbledore. "And you probably told the Malfoys these books can help them gain their status with Voldemort back, as well as protect themselves should anything go wrong in the war."

"Something along those lines, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "You are a very smart young man."

James simply shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I am, but those are obviously prime examples."

Dumbledore simply chuckled and drifted away.

"Told you he could do it," Albus said, walking up to stand beside James. Lily stood on his other side.

"I never directly stated he couldn't do it – I simply said he was only one man." James said. His usual, laid-back expression was present on his face. "But you can think whatever you want to, Al."

With that said, James moved away from them and over to Neroza's side.

Albus was left blinking, looking somewhat shocked. "I don't remember him being that smart... or even smart at all." He said.

"He's always been really smart; he just likes pranks better than working hard." Lily said simply.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and all talking ceased right away. He began talking:

"We have all been gathered here to read the **Harry Potter series**, though for different reasons perhaps." As he said this, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more madly than before. "However, it all comes down to one thing, and that is ultimately... changing the future... Now, we shall begin–"

"Professor," Millicent Bulstrode cut in snidely. She had shoulder-length, black hair and dark-coloured eyes with a heavy, jutting jaw and a large, square build. "_They_," she gestured to the Next Generation, "should introduce themselves because they are from the _future_ and we don't know who they are."

"Yes, yes, Ms. Bulstrode." Dumbledore nodded his head, not at all put off by Millicent's horrid personality. He looked over at the Next Generation. "You may all quickly introduce yourselves."

"My name is Teddy Lupin, and I'm twenty-eight. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Congratulations, Tonks." Amelia Bones said to Tonks.

Tonks smiled at Amelia – they were pretty good friends. "Thank you."

"I'm Victoire Weasley-Wood, and I am married to Jareth. I am twenty-six." Victoire then gestured to Dominique and Louis. "They are my siblings. Dominique –"

"_No one shortens my name_." Dominique cut in.

Victoire simply carried on, "She is twenty-five and Louis is twenty-four. Our parents are Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley."

Fleur smiled at Bill – they had just started dating – and took a hold of his hand.

Molly straightened up and kept her head high. "I am Molly Weasley II, and I am twenty-four."

"I'm Lucy, Molly's sister. I am nineteen years old. Our parents are Audrey Greengrass and Percy Weasley."

Audrey avoided looking over at her cousins, Daphne and Astoria. She couldn't marry Percy Weasley. It was impossible.

Percy did not say anything; he simply looked composed. However, he was wondering why he would name his eldest daughter after his mother; perhaps she finally came to realize that everything Dumbledore and Potter were saying was complete rubbish.

"Hey, my name is Fred Weasley II, prankster extraordinaire. I am twenty-three." Fred introduced himself, grinning widely. "This is my –"

"I can introduce myself." Roxanne elbowed Fred out of the way. "I'm this _things _sister. My name is Roxanne Weasley. I'm twenty-one. Our –"

"- parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." Fred quickly finished for Roxanne.

Angelina gasped lightly, glancing over in George's direction. _'I wonder how we get together…'_

"I am Rose Weasley. I'm twenty." Rose introduced herself. She gestured to Hugo. "Hugo's my brother and he's nineteen. Our parents are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

The friends of the Golden Trio were not surprised about this. Everyone could already tell that Hermione and Ron would end up together.

"Finally my turn... I am James Potter II, also a prankster extraordinaire. I am twenty-two." James, too, was grinning. "My siblings are Albus – he's twenty – and Lily – she's eighteen. Our parents are Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, obviously."

Michael stiffened.

Ginny quickly grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear, "I'm not breaking up with you, Michael. _I like you_."

Michael didn't feel reassured at all.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm twenty. My parents are Draco Malfoy and –"

"Me!" Pansy practically shrieked.

"No." Scorpius said simply. "My parents are – as I was saying – Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

Pansy gaped. "_WHAT_!"

Astoria blushed lightly, but managed to remain straight and proper-looking.

'_She'll be a fine wife for my Draco.' _Naricssa thought, eyeing Astoria.

Lucius was studying Astoria as well. _'She will do as the next Lady Malfoy.'_

"I am Lysander Scamander. I'm nineteen."

"And I'm his twin brother, Lorcan Scamander. Our parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander."

Rolf looked over at Luna, his childhood friend, only to see that she had her usual, dreamy expression present on her face.

"I'm Allison Longbottom. I am twenty." Allison said. "My brother is Franklin, and he is nineteen. Our parents are Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom."

Ernie completely stiffened, feeling shocked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Hannah was blushing lightly and looking shyly at Neville. _'When did this happen?' _He wondered.

"I am Jareth Wood, and I'm Victoire's husband. I am twenty-six, too."

"I'm Jareth's brother, Elijah Wood. I am twenty-four."

Jareth added, "Our parents are Oliver Wood and Katie Bell."

Katie and Oliver both simply smiled. They had been dating for a while, so neither of them was embarrassed.

"I am Keigan Towler. I'm also twenty-four. My parents are Kenneth Towler and Demelza Robbins."

Kenneth nodded his head, accepting what he'd just heard. Though he was slightly curious as to how he ended up with Demelza.

Demelza's eyes widened slightly. _'I marry… Kenneth…' _She thought, hardly able to believe it. She'd just gotten over her crush on him after her second year at Hogwarts, seeing as how he'd graduated and she would most likely never see him again.

"My name is Violetta Finnigan, and I'm nineteen. My parents are Seamus Finnigan and Leanne Jones."

Leanne was smiling softly with a light blush on her cheeks.

Seamus clenched his fists slightly and averted his eyes. He avoided looking anywhere in Leanne's direction and Violetta's.

Neroza flipped one of her long, blonde curls over her shoulders and smiled at everyone. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Neroza McLaggen. I am eighteen years old. My parents are Romilda Vane and Cormac McLaggen."

Romilda looked at Cormac and giggled quietly, while Cormac shot her a grin.

Seeing this, Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm Alessandra Higgs. I'm eighteen." She gestured to her twin. "Alexander is my twin brother. Our parents are Flora Carrow and Terence Higgs."

"I am Jayzon Bole. I am seventeen." Jayzon introduced himself. "Jezenya is my twin sister. Our parents are Hestia Carrow and Lucian Bole."

Neither Flora nor Hestia was surprised, as they had been engaged to them since they'd been born. The same went for Terence and Lucian, though they both currently had girlfriends.

Marilena looked around nervously and moved closer to Fred, clutching his hand. "M-My name is Marilena Wolpert. I'm s-sixteen. My parents a-are Nigel Wolpert and Mafalda Prewett."

Mafalda crossed her arms, attempting to keep her composure.

Nigel was – to put it lightly – shocked. Mafalda was very pretty with her long, slightly curly, unusual bronze hair and her rare, violet eyes. Despite being pretty, Mafalda was very… mean, something which Nigel had discovered when he had first met her during her first year at Hogwarts.

With that, the introductions were finished.

"Whaz about me?" Gabrielle Delacour asked brightly. "Do you know who I marry?" **(4)**

James' eyes briefly drifted over to Gabrielle's future-husband, but his eyes quickly returned to Gabrielle. He grinned. "Yeah, you marry –"

"James!" Lily and Rose both exclaimed, and Lily also slapped her hand over James' mouth for good measure.

Rose was glaring at her cousin. "Don't you dare tell her," She whispered to him, her tone full of warning. "You know he is about nine or ten years older than her."

James licked Lily's hand and she quickly pulled it away, glaring at him. Quickly, James held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't say anything." He said.

"You better not." Lily said.

James nodded his head.

Dumbledore clapped his hands once. "Well then, we are finished with introductions." He said, sounding rather cheerful. "Shall we all be seated and begin reading."

Everyone seated themselves on the plush and comfortable furniture, which was arranged to form a sort of circle in the middle of the room so everyone was facing one another.

Dumbledore snapped his finger and the first book appeared in his hands. "**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**," He read the title for everyone.

"We finally get to hear about all your adventures." Ginny said, grinning. She'd always wanted to know about their adventures, but Ron would never tell her anything.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at one another.

"_Mum_…" Ron whispered with a horrified look on his face.

"Professor Snape…" Hermione said quietly, thinking back to the time she'd set his robes on fire.

Harry sighed, knowing that he'd be getting a lot of lectures from Remus and snide remarks from Snape and Draco.

Dumbledore opened the book up to the first chapter and cleared his throat…

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the sixth chapter. I actually found this one sort of hard to write… also, for some reason, I find it difficult to try and write Dumbledore. Meh…**

**(1): Even when past Harry isn't in the room or anyone else, I'll always refer to future-Harry with italics. (Same goes for future Ron, Hermione, and the others)**

**(2): J.K Rowling said this; I just sort of re-worded it.**

**(3): Just kind of wrote and made this stuff up – I'm not even really sure if it makes sense.**

**(4): I thought I'd included her but when I saw the last chapter, I realized I hadn't. Also, I'm not very good at accents, just to let you know.**


	7. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Here is the seventh chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Text from books**

* * *

"**The Boy Who Lived**," Dumbledore read.

Harry groaned… perfect.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You are welcome." _Fred _and George both said together.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"How boring," _Fred _and George both cut in yet again.

"They are." James agreed, remembering when he'd first met the Dursleys. It had been a terrible meeting, really. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are unpleasant, stiff people."

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" Arthur turned to look at Hermione and Harry, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Rose answered first, "A drill is a tool with a rotating cutting tip or a reciprocating hammer or chisel, used for making holes."

"Ah, I see." Arthur nodded his head. "Now… how might I acquire one?"

_Molly _patted Arthur's arm, saying, "That's quite alright, Arthur, we don't need one."

Arthur, knowing it was best not to argue with _Molly, _said nothing.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"And here we have… Walrus Sr." Fred said dramatically.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,**

"Yes, yes, and Walrus Sr. is married to the Giraffe-Lady." James added, also saying it dramatically.

Lily couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. At this rate, they wouldn't even make it through the first chapter.

**which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"How rude," Andromeda commented, shaking her head.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry and Ron both snorted.

"Uncle Dud isn't small; he's Walrus Jr." James said.

"_James_." _Molly _said to her future-grandson, the infamous Weasley look present in her eyes.

James knew when to open his mouth and when to close it… and right now, it was definitely time to shut his mouth. He always saw that look in his mother's eyes before she exploded with anger.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"I'm sure James and Lily thought the same thing." Sirius snapped, glaring at the book.

Neville jumped slightly, looking nervously at Sirius. Despite the fact that Dumbledore has reassured them all that Sirius was no danger to them all, that didn't mean Neville felt at all reassured to be near him.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"That's so awful." Rose couldn't help but gasp; she had a sad look in her eyes. She had known that her Uncle Harry's family hadn't liked him, but she hadn't known it was like this. "How could anyone pretend they didn't have a sister for years?"

"She's not pretending anymore." Albus murmured to himself. Though he didn't like his great-aunt very much, he knew she'd definitely been given a lash back to reality and wasn't as heartless as she used to be. The first time he and Lily had met their Aunt Petunia – he had been about eight and Lily was six – she had looked at them both with a shocked expression, and then she had quickly excused herself and rushed off to the bathroom. Their father had later explained to them that she was just surprised, seeing as how Albus had their grandma's eyes and Lily looked like her.

It was clear that Petunia loved her sister. _'So why go through all this trouble to ignore her existence?' _Albus wondered to himself. Of course, he had asked his father many times about this, but he'd never been given a straight answer.

Hearing this little exchange, Narcissa felt guilt build up inside her. She glanced at her sister, who was just sitting across the room with her husband; she'd ignored and isolated Andromeda for years, pretending that she didn't exist and that Bellatrix was her only sister…

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"James was not good-for-nothing!" Remus suddenly shouted, causing the people around him to jump in surprise. Even Remus had surprised himself, but then again, James had been one of his best friends.

"It is okay, Remus." Tonks put a reassuring hand on Remus' shoulder.

Remus could feel himself calm down. He couldn't lose his head like this, or else he wouldn't even make it through the whole book. "Thank you."

"No problem."

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"I think I like being _unDursleyish_." Harry muttered to himself.

Hermione sniffed. "That is not even a word."

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"They'd think we're awesome." James said casually.

'_Arrogant just like his father and grandfather.' _Snape thought snidely.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potter away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that**.

"Zat is so rude." Fleur huffed.

"Harry is a fine, young man." _Molly _put in, which only caused Harry to shift awkwardly.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on a dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

'_All over the country…' _Hermione thought. _'Could this be the day that…?"_

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

A few people raised eyebrows at this.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

_Molly _tut-tutted. She would have never allowed her children to behave this way.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Lovely," Lavender wrinkled her nose.

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

Lucretia shook her head. "He approves of tantrums." She said, hardly believing what had just been read. "He needs to properly discipline his child and make sure that what is right – and what is wrong – is known."

Ignatius nodded his head in agreement with his wife. If their children had ever behaved this way… well, Merlin better help them.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar —**

"The lawns weren't mowed evenly!" George said, pretending to look scandalized.

"Oh no!" _Fred _fake gasped. "Someone call the cops!"

And then they both shouted out, "_The lawns_!"

"Fred. George. _Enough_." _Molly _told her children sternly.

**a cat reading a map.**

James grinned; he knew pretty well who that was. He turned to his uncles, _Fred _and George. "I bet you three Galleons that it's Professor McGonagall."

"You're on." George and _Fred _both agreed. After all, they didn't see any reason for Professor McGonagall to be in such a plain and boring neighborhood.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in disapproval, but she didn't say anything.

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned towards James, softly saying, "Cheater. You know that's Professor McGonagall."

"It's not cheating. It's using my resources and strengths." James said off-handedly.

"Whatever you like to call it, you may do so."

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"Muggles," Pansy sneered.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

"That's what he thinks." Tonks said.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

Draco snorted. "There is nothing strange about cloaks. Stupid Muggle."

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - **

"He is certainly one to talk." Lily said. "Uncle Vernon cannot dress to save his life."

Harry agreed one hundred percent on that.

**the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

Both _Fred _and George pretended to look horrified, earning the laughter of people around them.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. **

"Yes, that's totally it." Roxanne said dryly.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. **

"Owls are such lovely creatures." Luna said dreamily, causing several people to look at her. Most of them had forgotten she was even here; Luna just sat silently with either a dreamy look on her face or a pondering look, as though she was trying to figure out why she was even here in the room to begin with.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"What a productive day." Someone muttered under their breath.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk **

"Wait, wait – _what_!" James said, clearly horrified. "Something terrible is happening with the universe. Uncle Vernon is walking and getting exercise!"

**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Oh, _oh_," James sighed in relief. "That makes much more sense."

Molly gave James a frosty look. "You should act your age."

"No, I shouldn't." James said. "After all, you're never too old to act like a child."

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **

"Good." Goyle sneered, glaring at the book as though it was a Muggle.

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"It's very rude to eavesdrop." Luna commented simply.

"Yeah, yeah, Loony," Zacharias said dismissively.

Ginny glared at the rude, Hufflepuff. "Shut it, Smith." She said threateningly.

Zacharias opened his mouth to reply but Justin – his friend – elbowed him in the side. He said quietly, "Don't man. I hear she's got a mean _Bat-Bogey Hex_."

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –"**

"**- yes, their son, Harry-"**

Snape winced slightly, though no one seemed to notice it. _'So it's _that_ day.'_

Harry was thinking roughly along the same lines as Snape, _'Is it that day…?'_

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Wait. What?" Ron said, puzzled.

Hermione sighed. "It is a Muggle figure-of-speech, Ronald."

"Oh,"

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. **

"What a wimp." Louis snickered. He'd witnessed stuff like this between his family members. The Weasley men all seemed to be afraid of the Weasley women when they were angry; this also included Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily. It was all rather hilarious. Louis didn't particularly find himself afraid of the infamous "_Woman Weasley Temper_". (For some reason the moment a woman married into the Weasley family, they seemed to inherit it, which he didn't really understand).

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. **

"At least he admits it." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. **

"Not in the Wizarding World." Ron said, grinning at his best friend.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

'_That'll change very soon.' _Snape thought, sneering.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Harvey Potter… Harold Potter… they don't fit. Harry Potter is better, and it has a nice ring to it." Ginny tested them out, giving Harry a small, friendly smile.

Michael clenched his fists.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... **

"_A sister like what!_?" Sirius practically snapped.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"I didn't even know he knew that word." Harry said.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, **

"Is that Professor Flitwick?" Parvati asked the Professors within the room.

"Of course not, Ms. Patil," Professor McGonagall said firmly.

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Harry groaned quietly. So it was _that _day.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

"I'm surprised anyone managed to hug Uncle Vernon." Albus said, and he truly was surprised. Uncle Vernon was a _huge _man and it must've been a struggle to even hug him.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. **

The Potter siblings couldn't help but laugh a little bit. A ratted Uncle Vernon was an amusing one.

**He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can someone not approve of imagination?" _Fred _said, looking as though he'd just been traumatized.

"The horror," George said sadly, shaking his head. "May this poor, sad, Walrus of a man, rest in peace."

_Molly _gave the Twins a stern look. "For heaven's sake! _Fred Fabian _and George Gideon, stop it with your childish antics!"

"We apologize sincerely." George and _Fred _said, though of course they weren't really sorry.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. **

"That is not going to work." James said. He knew how stubborn Professor McGonagall could be.

**The cat didn't move. **

James gave the book a smug look. "Just as I said,"

Neroza giggled lightly at her boyfriend and leaned against his side.

**It just gave him a stern look. **

_Fred _and George looked at one another. Could they possibly be wrong?

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Honestly, this man is keeping secrets from his wife." Victoire said, sounding annoyed. If she found out Jareth was keeping secrets from her, she'd most definitely be annoyed with him. "He needs to take some responsibility and be honest with his wife, even if he fears her reaction."

Jareth smiled at his wife and took a hold of her hand.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Brat," Katie muttered.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. **

"The newscaster must be a Muggle-born." Rose commented. "Or maybe a Half-blood,"

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," **

Everyone turned to look at Ted.

"Mr. Tonks, is that you?" Hermione questioned.

Ted grinned a little bit. "It is." He admitted, and then he added, "Call me Ted."

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"He's actually managing to put it all together." Marietta said, looking stuck-up. "I'm surprised."

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Narcissa and Andromeda both looked at each other at the same time, making eye contact with one another. However, it was only very brief. Narcissa quickly hardened her gaze and looked away; she couldn't simply let herself be broken apart by some silly book.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

Professor McGonagall's eyes hardened. "_Her crowd_… how very rude," She said. She could hardly believe this woman was Lily's sister.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Harry isn't a nasty, common name." Ginny couldn't help but snap. She then suddenly blushed, realizing what she'd just said.

"Er – thank you, Ginny." Harry said with an unsure tone.

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly at Harry.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

"Of course the cat is." James said, looking at Professor McGonagall.

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"The sentiments are returned." Lily glared at the book, crossing her arms.

Teddy chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around Lily.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on – he yawned and turned over – it couldn't affect them...**

"How very wrong he was." Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione.

**How very wrong he was.**

Ron grinned and gave Harry a slap on the back. "Well, mate, it looks like you're starting to think like your uncle."

"Merlin, help me." Harry groaned.

This only made Ron laugh.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. **

"I thought there was always a loud popping noise when someone Apparates." Hermione said, looking over to the Professors.

"You are very correct, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. It was his _actual _first time speaking, aside from reading the chapter out loud. "However, when a witch or wizard is very powerful, they are able to successfully Apparate without a loud, popping sound."

Hermione was nodding her head eagerly, taking in everything she'd just been told.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

George and _Fred _were not grinning at all – it seemed like everything that had been said about the cat pointed towards Professor McGonagall…

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Um, Professor, has it been broken at least twice?" Nigel asked curiously while worrying that – maybe – he had offended Dumbledore with his question.

Dumbledore was not offended. He looked at Nigel with his kind, sparkling blue eyes and answered his question. "Why, Mr. Wolpert, it has been."

All Nigel's worries disappeared right away.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"That's because he doesn't care." Albus spoke.

"Right you are, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said before he resumed reading.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Come on," James held out his hand to George and _Fred_, "hand the money over."

"Nothing has been confirmed." _Fred _said.

James tacked on the word which has hanging in the air between them, "Yet."

"Yes, _yet_," George put emphasis on the word.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

Rose and Hugo looked at one another. They were both thinking the same thing, _'The Deluminator'_

"Cool." Ron grinned. He looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, what is that?"

Dumbledore pulled the Deluminator out. He flicked it open, held it up, and clicked it. The nearest light – which was a table lamp – went out with a little pop. "It is a Deluminator or Put-Outer as the book calls it, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. He clicked it again, but instead of turning another light off, the table lamp went back on with the same little popping noise. "I invented it myself."

"Man," Ron murmured. "I'd be cool to have one of those."

Hugo allowed himself a little grin. His father had handed the Deluminator onto him.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Looking rather reluctant, _Fred _and George handed their money over to a smug-looking James.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"She always does." Louis rolled his eyes.

"And that was because you always got on her bad side while at Hogwarts." Victoire said.

Professor McGonagall sighed to herself. With all these Weasley's and Potters at Hogwarts in the future, she'd need to retire early.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"I've never seen _anyone _sit so stiffly." Fred simply said.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"It's not like he asked you to sit there all day." James threw out there casually.

Professor McGonagall gave James a stern look – not that it affected him anymore.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"I'd beg to differ." James said. "I like Dedalus Diggle."

"Of course you would." Rose rolled her eyes.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. **

"That would be hilarious."

**I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Most of the Pure-blood's said.

"They're a Muggle sweet." Hermione explained for them all.

"**A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone-"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can calm him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

People around the room flinched.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened off."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too _noble _to use them, Professor," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore told her.

"**Only because you're too – well – **_**noble **_**to use them."**

Harry and Ron both laughed and Hermione blushed.

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"And I always thought there was something going on between Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall." Ron muttered to Hermione and Harry.

Hermione hit Ron on the arm, hissing, "_Ronald_."

"Ouch, 'Mione! What was that for?"

"For being in idiot!"

Harry simply rolled his eyes. They were so _perfect _for one another.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

There was a collective wince around the room for those who had known James and Lily well.

'_Lily…' _Snape thought, memories of Lily from when she was younger – and still his friend – flooding through his mind.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

Everyone bowed their heads in silence for a few moments.

Harry had his head down as well, his eyes locked on the ground. He had never actually had the proper time to grieve for his parents, something which he realized not too long ago. He'd suddenly been told he was a wizard – as well as how his parents had truly died and how he was famous – and then he was suddenly thrown, head-first, into a strange and hectic world. From that moment on, Harry had been fighting to keep his life, and to have any sort of resemblance to a normal life; not that something like that – a normal life – was even possible for him.

Hermione and Ron each suddenly put a hand on one of Harry's shoulders – a show of comfort and strength. When they did that, Harry realized that he'd been shaking slightly, and with their hands on his shoulders, he managed to calm down.

"Thank you, Ron, 'Mione." He told them sincerely. They were his best friends.

"No problem, mate." Ron said.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "We're here for you, Harry."

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry clenched his fists. Dumbledore had known…

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"Not anymore." Harry said. As he said his, he looked around the room at the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and all his other friends.

"Harry, you sweet boy," _Molly _said happily. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to where Harry was sitting and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're – of course – family. Never doubt that."

Harry returned _Molly's _hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

After a minute or so, _Molly _released Harry from the hug and returned back to her spot next to Arthur.

Watching this happen, Percy scowled.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Poor Potter." Snape drawled.

Draco – who was sitting on the couch next to Snape's – snickered.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter?" Andromeda repeated, looking at Dumbledore. She couldn't even imagine someone informing her that either Bellatrix or Narcissa had been killed through a _letter _– even if she didn't like Bellatrix _and _Narcissa had ignored her existence for years… it would still hurt. "Really, Albus, you think you can explain all of this in a letter?"

"I was quite positive it was the best way to explain." Dumbledore said, looking sad.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

Draco gave Harry a bitter look. '_The _famous _Harry Potter'_

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

'_Not that it did much good…' _Snape sneered, glaring at Harry. _'the boy is as arrogant as his father was – even more so'_

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the same time.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Thank ya." Hagrid said, dabbing at his eyes with his dirty sleeve. "Ya are kind an' good."

"You're our friend, Hagrid." Hermione told the half-giant. "Of course we trust you."

Professor McGonagall gave Hagrid one of her rare small, smiles. "Hagrid, I don't mean it that way." She told him.

"I know yer do no'." He told Professor McGonagall, understand what she meant. He could be very careless at times, and he knew it.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

_Fred _and George's eyes lit up.

"No, no, no." _Molly _said sternly. "You _cannot _have one."

"But –" They began, looking pleading.

"_No_!"

Sirius was grinning – he hoped the book mentioned that the bike belonged to him.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"The bike belongs to you!" _Fred _and George both exclaimed, looking at Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head. "She's my baby." He then looked over to Hagrid, "What ever happened to her?"

"Still 'ave it," Hagrid answered. "Works well still,"

"Good, good." Sirius felt relieved to know his precious baby still worked well.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

The women cooed; this made Harry blush somewhat _and _groan in annoyance.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

Hermione stifled a gasp. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"The _Ministry of Magic _is underneath the London Underground." Hermione told them. "Dumbledore could have…" She trailed off, looking at Dumbledore, who gave her a knowing look before he resumed reading.

"**Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Harry shifted, looking uncomfortable.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. **

"YOU LEFT HIM OUTSIDE!" _Molly_ shouted, her bright brown eyes narrowing.

"I assure you it was perfectly safe." Dumbledore spoke calmly. "His blankets were magical, heated ones."

"That does not matter!" Andromeda joined in, her mother instincts having kicked in. "He could have been taken."

"Er – um – Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Tonks, I'm fine." Harry cut in. "Nothing happened."

"Of course nothing happened, dear, but still." Andromeda said. "And you may call me Andromeda, Harry."

Harry simply nodded his head.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

_Molly _opened her mouth to shout again but Arthur stopped her, wrapping his arm around.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

Harry didn't realize how much Professor McGonagall had cared about his parents.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"I'll need it." Harry murmured.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... **

Remus and Sirius both frowned.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

Remus shook his head. He hadn't been celebrating that night… he'd been mourning the loss of two very important friends, which was why he could hardly fathom why people were celebrating – Remus hardly cared that people were excited that Voldemort had been "killed". It had all been done at the expense of the Potters… of James and Lily.

"That is the end of the first chapter." Dumbledore said.

"I'll read the next chapter." Tonks volunteered.

Dumbledore nodded his head and the book floated across the room to Tonks. Tonks turned to the second chapter…

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter!**

**I tried to use a variety of people. In the next chapter, I will attempt to use even more people.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Also, please review!**


End file.
